<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Love by Krystal_Fairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855529">Saving Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Fairy/pseuds/Krystal_Fairy'>Krystal_Fairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ereloy, Erend is stubborn, Ersa is a hallucination she's not actually there, F/M, Hallucinations, Hurt Erend, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Aloy, Psychological Torture, Slave Trade, Slavery, Torture, Whump, erend whump, seriously poor Erend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Fairy/pseuds/Krystal_Fairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erend is kidnapped by slave traders while on a mission and acts in the completely wrong rebellious way. Meanwhile, Aloy is in the Banuk lands, but when she frees a group of slaves she finds out what happened to him. Will she be able to get to and free him before he's too broken to recover?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloy &amp; Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sort of rewrite, not gonna lie, I was sort of drunk when I wrote this story the first time and I did it all in an entire night. Its the same concept but a different take, I swear I know other story lines. But I was writing a Erend slave fic and it went waaaaay out of hand the first time, so feel free to check that out. Its badly written, cause again I was a little drunk, but its there. But here I am again writing a new Erend slave fic, this time sober. Enjoy.</p><p>Also not beta'd... enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update: I’m currently working on chapter 12, I apologize for any inconsistencies, I’m trying to go back and smooth things out. I just did not have so much story planned when I began this, so as I write it I’m going back and making sure it still makes sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erend looked up from his position, wrists chained to the top of the tiny 3x4 cell, forced into a sitting position. He was unconscious up until now, he could hardly remember what put him here, the pain his wrists were intense and the soreness that crept throughout the rest of this body couldn’t be ignored either. What happened? His mouth was gagged, his wrists bound above his head, and he felt woozy as though he had been drugged.  </p><p>He looked around and saw chained in an identical cage to his side, was one of his fellow Vangaurds, Varic. The man was several years older than Erend and in Erends mind a much better suited person to take over for his sister Ersa, but because the family line dictated it so, he was next in line to take over. Ersa said so, she thought he was ready, he didn’t think he was. Varic was a much better choice. Him and Ersa were friends growing up with Erend always trailing behind them like any little brother. Ersa patronized him when he found interesting things, Varic praised him when he completed simple tasks. They babied him his whole life, they didn’t expect Ersa to die so young, to leave a slightly inexperienced and immature Erend to take over in a position he wasn’t nearly prepared for. But that’s why he needed Varic, that’s why of all his soldiers he was glad it was Varic alongside him here in this prison. He hated that he his was here, but he was so glad he wasn’t alone.  </p><p>Erend tried to speak to his friend, but the ball gag prevented anything but a desperate murmur. He tried harder, he needed to make contact, he was getting scared. The last thing he remembered was leading a convoy back from a neighboring settlement containing medicine and food. What happened? </p><p>He thrashed again in the chains that held him. Getting no response from his companion.  </p><p>“Well, well..”  </p><p>Erend turned his attention to the new voice.  </p><p>“Awake are we? Feeling ok?” The man asked bending down to Erends level. “Cause too much trouble and I’ll make sure you can’t move to cause anymore. Do I make myself clear?” </p><p>Erend replied with an angry growl behind the gag, saliva dripping through it and down his chin as he continued to fight the bonds that contained him. If Erend was anything, it was intimidating, but the man only laughed.  </p><p>“Feisty one are you? We can fix that.”  </p><p>Before he knew what was happening The cage door opened and a rag was compressed to his nose, he was unable to breathe through his mouth, so if he wanted to breathe, he had to inhale the toxic fumes through the rag.  </p><p>The world began to blur, he tried to fight, then suddenly he was hit in the face, in the stomach, somewhere else... he wasn’t sure. The world went black after that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Erend?” </p><p>Was that his name? Where was he? Why did everything hurt? Was he really that drunk last night? He had to make sure his Vanguards stopped him, his drinking was getting out of hand, he couldn’t keep blacking out like this.  </p><p>“Erend?” </p><p>Wait, maybe it wasn’t drinking, as he woke up he became distinctly aware of the shackles holding his wrists in the air. He became aware of the cage surrounding him. Of the pain, of the.. Bandits? What happened? The moment before he blacked out the second time suddenly came back to him, what happened? </p><p>“Varic?” Erend asked but realized soon there was a gag in his mouth, panic began to rise in his chest.  </p><p>“Hey, hey” Varic called to him seeing his distress, “you’re ok. I promise you’re ok.”  </p><p>Erend nodded, but he was still the one with a gag in his mouth.  </p><p>“Just calm down,” Varic said. “Keep quiet and they might take off the gag, you’ve been unconscious a long while.”  </p><p>How long? He was just awake looking at Varic sleep, how much time had passed? </p><p>“If you stay quiet and complacent, they’ll take the gag off,” he said then mouthed, “then we can talk.” </p><p>It actually took Erend to fight in order for his gag to be removed, as it turned out. The more he fought, he more he got beat, which meant the weaker he got, which in turn meant the more difficult his breathing became. It was when they heard the crunch of his nose that they took the gag off so he could breathe. They wanted him alive for some reason, Erend thought. It hadn't even been a full day when his nose was broken and the gag was removed. </p><p>“He’ll end up choking on his vomit, spit or blood in the night. I didn’t go through the trouble to capture two vanguard only to have one die on me before I got paid.” Erend heard one of the men say, the one who appeared to be in charge.  </p><p>When they were long out of sight and out of earshot Erend spoke to Varic, in broken and weak words but he still spoke. “Tell me... tell me you... know what... what happened?” </p><p>Erend could see the worry in his old friends' words as he grimaced and responded. “You don’t remember?” </p><p>“No,” Erend said weakly. “Is Ersa coming?” </p><p>The words broke Varic, he shut his eyes. Erend clearly had some sort of amnesia. Ersa, his childhood best friend, was dead months now. “Not yet,” Varic managed to speak only barley composing himself. “Shes away on a mission to gather rare minerals from the north, she’s not due to come back for weeks.” </p><p>“Oh,” Erend moaned defeat clear in his face, he slightly shifted his position. “Where are we?” </p><p>Now he might as well be honest. “We were kidnapped by traffickers while patrolling the borders of Meridian. Remember Erend? They told us traveling merchants were going missing, them and their cargo. We went to investigate.”  </p><p>Erend closed his eyes and thought hard. “Yeah, yeah I remember.” </p><p>“Ok, so just hold tight, we’ll be ok.”  </p><p>“Ok,” Erend said with a slight tremor in his voice, he was just so weak and so confused. Missing merchants? What did that mean? Last thing he remembered he was... he was... he didn’t remember. Why couldn't he remember? </p><p>“Hey,” Varic knew him better than anyone, his brown eyes bore into Erend’s hazel, “we will be ok. We just have to hang on and find an escape if we can, and wait for the vanguards if we don’t. We don’t leave a soldier behind, right?” Varic reminded Erend, and Erend suddenly remembered how he got bullied as a child and endured pep talks from Varic and Ersa, both prepping to join the Vanguards while Erend was still a scrawny twelve year old trying to lift twenty pound weights trailing behind. “Right, Erend?” He snapped him out of his thoughts.  </p><p>“Right,” Erend nodded, still feeling a tight knot in his stomach.  </p><p>More time passed in mostly silence, they were afraid to speak, there was usually a guard nearby and if they were heard they would get the butt of a spear or bolt gun to the face. Erend already had a broken nose, he almost added a broken cheekbone to the list. But in brief moments of seclusion they managed to speak.  </p><p>“Are they slave traders?” Erend asked in a small, scared voice, his memory was clearly failing him, every time he woke up it was like it was the first time again.  </p><p>“Traffickers, they work for the traders.” Varic informed once again knowingly.  </p><p>“So what happens to us?”  </p><p>Varic was silent.  </p><p>It was then they were gagged, forced into a small cart and moved, Erend couldn't tell where. He eventually passed out from exhaustion, he tried to stay awake but he was being starved and dehydrated. His will power was slowly fading away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I only had two chapters written beforehand, but I think that was enough to invest me. I have nothing else to do at work all day lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A large jolt woke Erend from a sleep he didn’t even realize he was having, panic flew through him for a moment as he surveyed his situation. His mouth sore from the dirty gag, and his hands bound tightly behind his back and his body ached all over, it was a little hard to breathe his nose seemed broken. His mind was hazy, but memories slowly began to seep back into his consciousness. The beating, the cage, they got captured while on a mission, they were investigating claims of missing merchants. One by one he pieced together the memories into what he thought might be chronological order.  </p>
<p>He tried to move, his body exploded in pain, he tried to grunt through the gag.  </p>
<p>There was a gentle nudge at his side and Erend cracked his eyes open, that’s right, Varic was here with him. He was also bound and gagged but he looked in much better condition, at least from what Erend could tell through the darkness. His memory was so fuzzy, they gave him something, a rag over his mouth. It made him so disoriented, he remembered the world spinning, he felt like vomiting the whole time, it seemed to have finally worn off.  </p>
<p>Erend tried to pull himself upright but the pain in his body wouldn’t allow it he was so sore, he groaned deeply and wished they would just keep the gag off, it was so hard to breathe, he coughed behind the fabric.  </p>
<p>Varic gave him another nudge and looked at him concerned, he moved around as best he could through the shaking cart the stand in front of Erend. He couldn’t do much with his bound hands but from this angle he was able to see his friend more clearly. He was looking rough, his nose had stopping dripping blood but it still covered his face. There was a cut above a swollen and bruised eye along with one on his cheekbone. He couldn’t tell if there was any damage beneath his clothes, there had to be a broken rib at least, he saw him get kicked and punched so many times.  </p>
<p>There was such a jolt from the enclosed cart Varic lost his balance and fell back down, balancing once he was low enough. The cart had stopped, they could hear voices outside now, before all they could hear were the creaking and banging of the wood. He nodded to Erend, silently asking if he was alright, his friend gave him a weak nod back pushing his pain down and forcing himself to sit up.  </p>
<p>The back of the cart opened and light flooded in, both men had to shield their eyes best they could as they were pulled from the small space and shoved in a line with several other people. Erend couldn’t stand at first, but after he hit hard in the chest with some kind of club, he coughed and sputtered under the gag, feeling like he might choke.  </p>
<p>“Take that off,” one of the men commanded of his people, he walked into view and the vanguard men could see him clearly. He was older than either of them, his skin was deeply tanned and he had war paint beneath his dark eyes. Erend caught those eyes for a moment and the menace in them made him instantly drop them to the ground. He felt weak for that. But the man approached him anyway as the gag was removed and he was finally able to breathe.   </p>
<p>“Don’t open your mouth for anything other than air,” he sneered and moved along the line looking the people up and down.  </p>
<p>“Is this all you’re bringing me?” </p>
<p>“Two of them are vanguard, I didn’t want to risk them fighting against my men. But they’ve been compliant, we had to drug this one to keep him calm.”  </p>
<p>The man turned back around and looked at Erend. “You did more than that to him,” he came so close his face was only inches away from Erends own, he could smell the man's foul breath and body odor even through his damaged nose.  </p>
<p>“He was acting like a rabid machine,” one of the men replied from further back. “We drugged him and when he woke up he was delirious and thrashing. Sometimes the drug makes them confused and then that makes them agitated. But we knocked him down.” </p>
<p>“I can see that,” the man turned around angrily. “A worker is no good if he can’t work.”  </p>
<p>“None of the damage is permanent.” The man assured him.  </p>
<p>“It better not be,” he turned back around and examined Erend. He reached up and moved his face from side to side, he felt his biceps and roughly punched his chest, but not hard enough to knock him down. “He’s in good shape,” he mused while the young vanguard leader felt like livestock. “People might pay for things other than work, we’ll see.”  </p>
<p>What did that mean? Erends eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at Varic who was stoic as always.  </p>
<p>“Get them in their cells, remove the gags unless them scream or cry,” he sneered at the two women as he passed them. “I don’t want to be kept up all night by their pathetic yowling. Give them their rations, I need their strength up for when the buyers come.” He turned away to leave before adding one final note. “Do not abuse the merchandise before anyone looks at it,” he growled. “I don’t want a repeat of what happened with that Carja girl.”  </p>
<p>There was a compliant murmur among the men pulled them all to separate cells.  </p>
<p>“Varic,” Erend began as he was pulled away from his friend for the first time in the last day and a half.  </p>
<p>“Quiet,” one of the men growled. “Unless you want to be drugged again.”  </p>
<p>He watched as Varic was pulled away to the other side of the camp, his only lifeline disappearing. Varic gave him a firm nod mouthing it would be ok.  </p>
<p>Would that be terrible? Erend thought, if he was unconscious for the whole night, then he could just sleep in peace. But then, he might wake up and forget Ersa was dead again, that was a sharp pain in his heart he didn’t need to feel again. He stayed quiet this time, but maybe not next time, he just needed to wait for his opportunity.  </p>
<p>He was shoved in a small cell, a cage, not unlike his last one. His arms were tired above his head once more. The door was shut and he was left alone after that, only the company of a guard who shot him annoyed glances every time he made a noise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was gonna try and make this a larger chapter but I decided it was a good breaking point for the next one and I didn't wanna make it seem like a weird transition or anything. Next chapter to be posted soon, its in progress now.</p>
<p>(Famous last words from all abandoned fics)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who knew he was here? Erend thought as he sat in his cage, his wrists rubbed raw by his attempts to escape in the night. He remembered eight of them went on patrol, only Varic and himself were here, that meant six of his men were unaccounted for. He had to hope they made it back to Meridian and weren’t killed in the battle, he just couldn’t remember. He must have been knocked unconscious in the fight.  </p><p>He thought about Aloy for the first time since this debacle, well maybe the first time? The drugs made everything hazy, but for the first time since he wasn’t too drugged or unconscious to think about Aloy, he thought about her.  </p><p>Her hair.  </p><p>Porcelain skin.  </p><p>Those freckles unlike he had ever seen. </p><p>And that mind, that brilliant mind.  </p><p>She was a radiant beacon of light in his life and she didn’t even know it. About two weeks ago, maybe he wasn’t sure exactly how long he had been here, she left Meridian to make the journey to the north to speak to a friend she had made there. Erend wasn’t sure who it was, she was being very secretive about it, it frightened him. What if she met someone up in the Banuk lands? Someone who was more like her, maybe, not a clumsy awkward soldier. She was probably meant to be with someone who was a true adventurer, a nomadic rouge like her.  </p><p>Stop thinking about Aloy, sure when she came back if he was still gone she might get uoset but who knew when that would be? Could be days, sure. But it also could be weeks, months... years? Could she be gone years? Could she die out there and he’d never know?  </p><p>Stop.  </p><p>He pushed the thoughts away and focused back, know knew he was here? The rest of his men at meridian would know he was missing as well as the rest of the men if no one came back or not. They’d know it was from the same thing that was attacking the merchants, slave traffickers... of course it was slave traffickers.  </p><p>But if no men made it back then they wouldn’t know where they meant, which mean they had no leads. What would they do? Search, possibly find nothing? Move on and find another vanguard commander... </p><p>Aloy wouldn’t let that happen, Aloy would find him.  </p><p>So would Avad, don’t be ridiculous, another part of his brain argued. He continued to argue with himself into the night, he didn’t know how long has past, but soon the dull purple of morning startled to flood the sky.  </p><p>Just as the sun began to creep over the cliffs edge Erend was startled by a large man taking his hands down from above his head. They ached as he lowered them as gingerly as he dared. A plate of ugly looking dry bread was placed in front of him with a cup of slightly off colored water.  </p><p>“Eat, drink.” The man commanded.  </p><p>Erend stared with hard eyes. He was thirsty but he wasn’t going to drink that disgusting liquid or eat that slice of sandstone they called bread. He had some dignity and he was willing to keep it. He pulled his leg out from under him and kicked the plate and cup into the feet of the man, the water creating mud on his shoes.  </p><p>The man growled, “Filthy brat,” he snarled and approached Erend with an arm stretched out.  </p><p>This was it; he was going to have to fight for his life and probably loose, wasn’t he? He raised his arms in preparation.  </p><p>“Thats not how we punish slaves, Korim.” Came the leaders voice from behind ‘Korim’ apparently where Erend wouldn’t see. There was a snap in the air and Erend blood ran cold as the large man stepped aside.  </p><p>The leader slowly stepped up to Erend brandishing a whip in his hand, “I figured one of you might become a problem,” he pulled him out of the cage by his wrists not allowing Erend to stand, causing him to be dragged kicking and shouting across the dirt until they reached a pole in the center of the area.  </p><p>A whipping pole Erend realized as he was fastened to the pole, he tried to fight but his movements just seemed so weak. He was tied up facing the pole and tried to get up and protest but somehow his wrists were hoisted so high in the air he toes weren’t touching the ground anymore, the strain it put on his wrists was excruciating. </p><p>He could have sworn he heard his name being called out from somewhere around him, but it was cut off by a loud thud.  </p><p>“Lets see how many lashes it takes for you learn your place.” 

His shirt was torn off. Erends heart began to race, his breathing quickened.  </p><p>Then the whipping began. Erend couldn’t help but shout out at the first lash, it was such an unexpected pain, he couldn’t contain himself. By the time the third lash came he was clenching his teeth and groaning out the pain as quietly as he could. He didn’t know what his back looked like and he didn’t want to but at the fifth lash he felt blood drip down.  </p><p>He was screaming again... eventually... he didn’t know how many lashes came, but they felt never ending. The pain covered his body, every now and then the whip would land on his legs or his arms or his head, any area that wasn’t numb to the pain like his back now was and he was yelp louder.  </p><p>Warm tears leaked from his eyes, how much longer? He was going to pass out, is that what they were waiting for?  </p><p>More pain, more blood, more lashes, then suddenly it stopped and he was left shaking and whimpering in pain, oblivious to most things around him. </p><p> “Leave him for the day,” the leader sneered.  </p><p>“But Arrok, the damage-?” </p><p>“Forget the damage, he will heal. I don’t need my reputation spoiled by selling worthless slaves. Sell the first round we have, we can chain this one up and wait until he’s more suited. Who knows, maybe I’ll get more money once I’ve broken him down.”  </p><p>Erend hung in the air, the side of his face pressing against the wooden pole, focusing on his breathing as blood trailed down his body and seeping into the shreds that were left of his pants.  </p><p>Fire and spit, he needed Aloy to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing the people of Oseram knew how to handle it was heat. Erend himself couldn’t even remember a time when he wasn’t in or near a smithy, the feel of the hot coals so close to his skin was comforting in a way. He felt safe near the warmth. </p>
<p>But this was a different kind of warmth, one entirely unwelcome and disorienting. His back was on fire and he knew the sun was beginning to do further damage as he was exposed to the elements. It was still high above his head, signaling it couldn’t have been past mid-day. He couldn’t even feel his hands or wrists anymore, he knew that was a bad sign.  </p>
<p>He managed to be unconscious for most of the morning, but that bliss could only last so long. He tried to open his eyes, but the sun was so bright, he was in so much pain, he didn’t know what to do or if there was anything he could do. He shut his eyes again after only getting a small glimpse of the area around him, he didn’t get a good look when he was being pulled across the ground or any of the time afterward for obvious reasons.  </p>
<p>He saw cages similar to his, all filled with people from the looks of things, some of them with their hands bound above their head, some of them hog-tied in their cage and others were being lead across the camp in shackled feet by a chain attached to their manacles. This must have been the heart of the operation, where they held all the people and sold them off.  </p>
<p>He opened his eyes again just a little, he was able to keep them open longer this time. There were cliff walls surrounding the camp, from what he could tell from his limited vantage point it was massive. He could see levels in the cliffs above him as well as various paths weaving away from the holding area they all seemed to be in. There were guards stationed around the cages, most just looked like bandits, some appeared to be in garb known to belong to the Shadow Carja but he couldn’t tell if they were there shopping or working.  </p>
<p>“Bring the next batch out!” The booming voice of Arrok ran out around him. Erend opened his eyes as wide as he dared and looked around as the guards moved forward and began removing the people from their cages one by one. Making sure each one was secured with another set of shackles around their ankles before beginning to march them down a path.  </p>
<p>He saw his friend get removed from one of the cages, he had a gag in his mouth but looked in much better shape than Erend. The moment he came out his eyes fell on Erend and widened at the sight of his friend awake.  </p>
<p>“Varic!” Erend tried to shout desperately, but his mouth was so dry and he was so weak only an indistinguishable hoarse noise came out.  </p>
<p>Varic seemed to notice the gesture though, and he nodded reassuringly, Erend knew exactly what he was trying to say. Stay strong and wait for escape or rescue, we don’t leave each other behind.  </p>
<p>A single tear ran down his face as he watched Varic get marched away with the other people down a path leading away from where Erend was tied. Where were they taking him? He didn’t want to be alone tied up to a pole literally baking in the suns heat. He felt another cool tear drip down his face, and the only thing he could think after that was he couldn’t spare the water. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Arroks voice rang out again and the people were traded for the next set of captives. But as he watched them come back he saw it was noticeably fewer, and they were missing Varic.  </p>
<p>Erends head swung around as best he could, giving himself a pounding headache and causing pain to explode over his previously still body. His friend was gone, he lost Ersa’s best friend what would she think? Varic couldn’t be gone, he had to just be in a different area of the camp, he would find him later when the other vanguards raided his place and got them out.  </p>
<p>Or when Aloy did, a small voice in his head prayed.  </p>
<p>Hours more passed and he was ignored completely, even when he tried to get attention by making noise or thrashing around he was just ignored. Not that he was strong enough to cause much of a scene, if anything he could have sworn they were amused by his struggle, they probably were. It wasn’t until later in the day when the sun finally began to set over the cliffs and he finally felt the relief of the cool night air on his back someone paid him any mind.  </p>
<p>There was a feeling of mud being poured over his back, not poured, slathered? He grunted in pain and shut his eyes, what was happening? </p>
<p>He tried to turn and look behind him, but he only saw the back of a man walk away as the smell of medicinal herbs and... something else assaulted his nose.  </p>
<p>He pulled his head back, it smelled foul, he could tell some of the plants were the ones Aloy picked in the wild, he was amazed by the things she had memorized. But this stuff was different, those familiar comforting herbs were there but whatever they were mixed with turned his stomach. Why did they do this? He asked himself silently. They want to sell you as a slave, his mind replied, they can’t sell you if you die of infection.  </p>
<p>“Your new room is ready,” Arrok’s voice came from somewhere, his arms were lowered far too quickly and Erend cried out in pain as he slumped to the ground before being roughly and quickly pulled back up. He did not walk; he was dragged by his arms across the area. He wanted to fight, but he just couldn't muster the strength to do anything other than weakly squirm. It was like he was zapped of all energy. </p>
<p>“We tried to get you a window with a view,” Arrok taunted as they moved down a set of stairs and to an underground level. “But the space just wasn’t available, maybe in a week or so we’ll let you see the sun again.”  </p>
<p>The dungeon path they took him down was dark. He could hear moisture dripping down the walls and water soak his pants as he was pulled through the underground cavern that looked like it half preexisted and was half created. Lanterns guided their way, too few and far apart, but the men dragging him seemed to know exactly where to go.  </p>
<p>After several minutes of descending and swerving they stopped, Erends ankles were shackled together like the other peoples had been. </p>
<p>“Every so often we get a slave that doesn’t want to cooperate, that’s ok, we can handle that.” He hissed as a rag was again placed over Erends mouth.  </p>
<p>Not wanting to be drugged again Erend pulled back but couldn’t escape it. The rag was placed over his mouth and after trying to hold his breath he couldn’t any longer. He had to take a deep inhale and within seconds he felt the light headed wave of the drug crash over him. He felt himself get thrown in the cell, he didn’t try to stop himself from falling hard, he was fading too fast his limbs felt like weak leather.  </p>
<p>“Dose him every few hours, but lightly, not like you did the first time. I don’t want him just passing out.”  </p>
<p>The walls around him were moving. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes. </p>
<p>The ground under him was turning upside down.  </p>
<p>He opened his eyes.  </p>
<p>Everything was spinning, everything was unfocused and wild. He felt drunk, but too drunk, entirely too drunk to even see.  </p>
<p>He needed help, he couldn’t get out of this alone if he tried. Where was Varic, the Vanguard... where was Aloy?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is getting broken up in a way I didn't originally want... but that's ok. I'm just punching out chapters in between work and house chores and whatnot so I just wanna get a thought finished sometimes, ya know? I just know that if I make long chapters I'll loose interest. So here's a million small ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erend cursed to himself, he was supposed to be at dinner by now. Were flowers too much? He had never given her flowers before except a few he found in the wild as they traveled, maybe he shouldn’t. That seemed like too much. He didn’t want to seem weird. But wait, it was their first official dinner, maybe he should.  </p><p>Yeah ok, he should.  </p><p>He purchased the most expensive bouquet he could get his hands on in the market, the man arranging them seemed amused by his adamant desire for the best. It wasn’t everyday the captain of the guard came to your booth and demanded the most beautiful, best flowers you had. His exact words, actually. Maybe he was being over the top, maybe this was too much after all. He looked at the flowers with distrust.  </p><p>“They’re wonderful, go give them to your love.” The man behind the cart assured. </p><p>Erend jumped slightly at the words... his love. </p><p>She was his love. </p><p>He headed to the tavern they had agreed to have dinner at. It wasn’t the most romantic setting, or nicest place to eat dinner in Meridian but it was familiar and comfortable to both of them. Surrounded by friends and laughter, they always had time alone on the road when they traveled together, maybe being in an exciting atmosphere would be best. There was even a musical troupe playing on stage that night, he secretly thought he could ask her to dance.  </p><p>Wouldn’t that be perfect? Him and her, dancing together, around a fire pit, the smell of smoke clinging to their hair and clothes.  </p><p>He was pulled away from the thought as he entered the tavern, there she was, right in front of him sitting at a table in the middle of the tavern, waiting. Her red hair was braided back, her perfect figure adorned in a basic tunic and pants from the market. It was wonderful to see her so calm, so at peace, since in the wild she was always on edge and ready. Here she looked like she didn’t even bring a weapon. Her smiled broadened, but it wasn’t at him, his brow furrowed in concern for only a second before all worry expelled from him.  </p><p>Ersa walked over to the table setting down a couple mugs of ale, Aloy must have arrived early-or maybe he was just that late-and met with her. It looked like this was their second round, they were smiling and joking looking like they’d known each other years as Ersa put the mugs down and put her hand on Aloy's shoulder, laughing at something he couldn’t hear. Seeing them together was like a dream.  </p><p>He knew they’d be best friends.  </p><p>Aloy turned her head and saw him, her smile grew even wider and she waved him over. He saw her face flush red at the sight of the flowers in his hand. He felt his hands begin to sweat; she was so beautiful. </p><p>If anyone asked him his happiest moment, this would be it. He took a step forward into the tavern and that’s when everything went wrong. </p><p>The world exploded into a haze of smoke and fire. Something happened, everything was hot, everything was burning and on fire. The world was spinning, the ground was breaking beneath his feet. He could hear Ersa and Aloy screaming his name, crying in agony for his help but he couldn’t see them. The smoke was too thick, he was panicking, he dropped the burning flowers. </p><p>“Ersa! Aloy!” Erend screamed his throat raw as he thrashed on the ground of his cell in the filthy water puddles that gathered there overtime. If he wasn't drugged out of his mind he might actually find a source of semi clean cave water in his cell.  </p><p>“They sound like female names,” a guard mused as he stood beside Arrok, watching Erend through the bars.  </p><p>They do...” Arroks lips turned up into a sick smile. “Sister, wife, friend... doesn’t matter. I have names now. I’ll have him broken before the end of the week.”  </p><p>“Should I dose him now?” </p><p>“Do it, I’m done with the show.” </p><p>The guard went forward and after fighting with a struggling Erend for a minute was able to hold the noxious rag in front of his mouth once more.   </p><p>Erends eyes opened blurrily and he moaned before being lost in another hallucination.  </p><p>Arrok came forward and bent down next to the drugged vanguard and began whispering in his ear. “No one’s coming for you, Aloy and Ersa don’t love you. You’re worthless to them,” he cooed in a mockingly loving tone. “They’re not coming and you’ll never see them again. In fact, did you know Aloy sent you here? They said you weren’t good enough to guard Meridian so they handed you over. Thats why you’re here. You’re better off where you are, once you do what you’re told you won’t be in pain and everything will be ok. Remember that. Always. Remember. That.” He hissed. “You’re our property now, you should act like it.”  </p><p>He abruptly stood up, turned on his heel and left, the guard followed.  </p><p>As Arrok and his guard walked up the path and out of the dungeon they passed half a dozen people all in cells for the same reason as Erend. They were too rebellious to sell and needed to be ‘trained’ as Arrok put it. He was the largest slave trader in the land, only rivaled by those who took the territory in the frozen north. He sent slaves up to them, they sent slaves down to him, it was very simple. By now the other vanguard would be well on his way to the frozen lands, in a week he would send this vanguard along a similar path. Maybe longer, even after a length flogging this slave was resilient. If he had to keep the man around as an example to other slaves so be it. But he would rather sell him, a vanguard-even a broken one- would be worth money.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aloy breathed a long sigh as she stood high on the scaffolding that lead up the side of the mountain. It was so peaceful here, there wasn’t a care in the world, just the cool breeze on your face and the beautiful landscape. She loved coming up here whenever she visited the Banuk, and she got to see one of her many new friends. Speaking of which... </p><p>“So how are things at home?” Sekuli asked walking up behind Aloy and sitting down beside her both of them letting their legs dangle over the wooden ledge. </p><p>“Home?” Aloy asked scoffing, she didn’t have a home not since Rost died. </p><p>“Yes, Meridian?” She said with a smile, knowing Aloys hesitance. “That’s where you’ve been hailing from isn’t it?” </p><p>“Well... yes, but-” </p><p>“And you have a permanent residence there, correct?” </p><p>They gave her Olins old home, she’s only stayed in it on a handful of nights, usually when she went to visit Erend. “Well, yes, I suppose so.”  </p><p>“So then that is your current home, mine is here on this mountain ledge,” she spread her arms out. “We all have what we call home.”  </p><p> “I guess I just never considered it home before, it was always just a place I stayed when I visited.”  </p><p>“Why do you visit?” Sekuli said staring out into the distance, the sun was still high in the sky but the hours in the day were dwindling.  </p><p>“I have,” she paused for a moment in thought. “Friends there and I’m a member of the Hunters Lodge, their leader is a close friend of mine, I enjoy seeing her.”  </p><p>“You’re even a member of the village hunters,” she said with a wise smile. “You’re entwining yourself into the city. Before you know it you’ll find a lover in the city.” She teased gently.  </p><p>Aloy blushed and looked down at her swinging feet over the edge. </p><p> Sekuli grinned. “But wait, is there already a suitor?” </p><p>“No.” Aloy replied too quickly.  </p><p>“There is!” She exclaimed. “I’m happy someone sparks this happiness in you, you deserve it.”  </p><p>Aloy shook her head. “It isn’t what you think, he’s just a man in Meridian, we’re friends. I haven’t... he hasn’t...” she didn't know how to explain her romantic life to her friend. She didn’t even know how to be romantic. The only kiss she ever had were the fatherly ones placed on her head by Rost.  </p><p>“You’ll find your way eventually, I don’t imagine a girl like you gives away her affection so easily.” </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve given any away.” Aloy expressed lowering her head.  </p><p>Sekuli nodded. “Give it time, sometimes these things take a while. Obviously my personal experience isn’t much to speak of, I’ve always been told I’m too involved in my canvas.” She motioned to the rock behind her. “But I know what true love looks like, Aloy, you could have it based on that look in your eye.” She teased gently.  </p><p>Aloy smiled and looked down to the Banuk village. Could Erend be that special to her? Maybe, she knew she cared for him, she knew that when too much time went between her visits to Meridian she was sad. She missed him. Thinking of him made her smile, he would too whenever he would see her. He always welcomed her when she came to the city whether he was in the tavern, the training area, palace, market, he even welcomed her in his home.  </p><p>She thought back on the last time she came to Meridian, she arrived after nightfall. Training sessions were long over, so she went to search for him in the tavern, only a few of the vanguard were there. They suggested she go search for him at his home, they said he left them not long ago, Erend always had to be the first one awake in the morning. She was proud he went to bed slightly earlier than the rest, he was showing responsibility. She asked how long ago he left, they said shortly, they couldn’t give a definitive answer. That was ok though, it couldn’t have been too long.  </p><p>She weaved through the roads of Meridian, almost entirely abandoned at this point in the night. She just wanted to see him, maybe if his light was still on he’d be up... </p><p>The light was still on, she could see it through one of the only windows he had. The light was dim, but it was there.  </p><p>She walked up to the door, her hand hovered for a moment before she knocked. She thought she heard a crash inside and a light curse. She suppressed a small laugh at the noise as the door opened, when she looked up she was met with the most irresistible sight she had ever seen and the laugh caught in her throat.  </p><p>Erend was standing in his doorway, silhouetted by the light behind him, only dressed in a loose pair of trousers. She could see his defined, broad shoulders and chest which narrowed into a tree trunk midsection. Tattoos she didn’t know he had trailed from his shoulders halfway down his sculpted arms. She was always learning new things, she thought as she subconsciously bit her lip.  </p><p>He seemed to realize his state of dress as soon as he saw Aloy and crossed an arm over his abdomen, his face flushed in obvious embarrassment as his mouth gaped open for a moment. “Aloy,” he stammered. “I didn’t know you were in the city.” His embarrassment was covered by his obvious joy at seeing her. “I thought you were Varic or something asking me for my share of the bill.” He laughed nervously.  </p><p>“No, just me,” she said with a nervous smile. “Can I come in?” </p><p>“Oh sure, yeah,” he said opening the door further allowing her inside. “Sorry, I-uh- let me go change.” he ran out of the room instantly and into what she knew was his bedroom. That was a shame, she thought to herself. Then she paused, she never thought anything like that about anyone before.  </p><p> When he came back a moment later he was finishing up pulling on a loose-fitting undershirt. When his head popped out the top she saw that goofy grin he always wore, she loved it.  </p><p>“I just got into the city, I thought I might come by and say hi,” she said shuffling her feet. “The people at the tavern said you came home and I saw your light on...”  </p><p>“Yeah that’s ok,” Erend said unable to suppress his smile. “I’m glad you came, I missed you.” He sat down on his sofa, she followed suit like they always did when she visited, it was a comfortable place to be for her now. “How was everything, tell me everything, what have you been doing?” </p><p>“Well,” Aloy began with a smile and she went on to tell him all about her travels over the last few weeks she was away. The machines she faced, the close calls she suffered, Erend held onto her every word. They talked all throughout the night, she actually woke early the next morning wrapped in his arms on the sofa, they must have fallen asleep talking. She savored the moment, her head on his strong chest, her much smaller body encased in his protective arms with her legs pulled up over his lap. They only found themselves in this compromising position a few times before, mostly on the road when they slept in close quarters to fight off the nightly chill. It was after a few minutes she peeled herself away from his warm figure, she left a short note on his kitchen table before leaving. She knew he didn’t have to wake up for a little bit, the sun was only just rising, she knew he drank the previous night and he needed sleep. She slipped out the door, went to the market and was gone again.  </p><p>That was the last time she saw him, she wrote in her note she was leaving for the Banuk lands, she had to visit a friend.  </p><p>Looking down into the Banuk village she saw a patrol of hunters come running back toward to chieftains tent, they had news, she could tell. Her curiosity was too much for her to bare, she got up from her seat and turned to Sekuli.  </p><p>“Go, see if there’s anything you can do,” Sekuli said remaining in her seat waving down toward the commotion. </p><p>Aloy nodded before running down the scaffolding to the Banuk village. It didn’t take long, there was a rope she could easily jump up to and slide down, but she still arrived later than she would have wanted. The hunters were already in the tent when she got there and in mid sentence when she burs through the door flaps.  </p><p>The Banuk looked to her.  </p><p>“Is there trouble?” She asked before anyone could open their mouths. </p><p>“You have a sixth sense,” the shaman said turning to her. “They found a band of slavers headed through the mountains.” </p><p>“Slavers?” Aloy asked.  </p><p>“The slave trade between the southern lands and the north are becoming increasingly difficult,” one of the warriors explained, she was still mildly out of breath. “We’ve been trying to keep the problem under control but they keep coming back stronger than before, we’ve already lost many warriors in our attempts to stop the trade.” </p><p>“Exactly,” the shaman said. “Which is why I don’t think it is smart of attack this convoy.”  </p><p>“They deal in human lives,” Aloy protested, disgusted by the attitude. </p><p>“Many of which are our own, they were killed trying to save those lives we know nothing of.” The shaman argued. “I cannot approve this quest.” he held his hand up silencing the warriors further.  </p><p>“Well luckily I don’t have to listen to you.” Aloy sneered. “Where did you see them?” She asked the warrior who spoke. </p><p>“To the west,” she replied slightly taken back. “I will accompany you as it is my choice,” she turned to her fellows. “If any of you would like to come I welcome it, but I can’t make you.” She said to the warriors.  </p><p>Aloy nodded, grateful for the company and left the tent. “Where did you see them?” </p><p>“I’ll take you, I’m Yutuk, by the way, it is very nice to meet you, huntress.”  </p><p>“Aloy,” she replied as though everyone didn’t know her name. “Lets go free some slaves,” she sighed, Yutuk nodded and lead the way back down the road, only one other banuk warrior following them behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sorry I described shirtless Erend in full detail, you shouldn't be either.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look at me punching these chapters out, go me. Sorry if the typos are unbearable. I do try and go back and correct them after its been posted, if I try and do it before I never end up posting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The visons swam in Erend eyes one after the other, he wasn’t sure which ones where real anymore. </p><p>“Get him out of my sight,” he heard Aloy say. He looked up, she was scowling at him, her eyes dark and angry. “All he does is get drunk and ruin the mission, make me the Vanguard leader. I can do it better than him.”  </p><p>Avad laughed and came up beside her. “A pile of scrap would do a better job than him, Ersa was wrong, he failed her. Just like he failed all of us.” The sun king sneered bending down to Erends level. “You should have died in place of Ersa.”  </p><p>“Ersa would have been a better friend,” Aloy added. “She wouldn’t always be pinning after me, endlessly pinning.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re not worth being loved, especially by me, I’m too good for a scrap pile like you.” She hissed turning around and beginning to walk away. </p><p>Avad shook his head before following her. “Do everyone a favor and die.”  </p><p>Erend let out a sob as he tried to crawl toward his friends. “Wait, please... please don’t leave-come back!” He shouted, he was unable to stand his legs felt like iron.  </p><p>Aloy and Avad turned around and silently stared at him, Ersa stepped out from behind Aloy and Varic out from behind her.  </p><p>“We don’t want you,” Aloy said hauntingly.  </p><p>“I’m gone because of you,” Varic echoed.  </p><p>“No, please-” Erend begged his friends. </p><p>“I never should have put faith in you,” Ersa said walking closer, her muscularly heavy frame causing him to wince at every step. “I died because you were too drunk to bring along on a mission, you’re the reason I’m dead and you can’t even bring honor to my memory by leading the Vangaurds.” She leaned down close. “You failed everyone by living. So do everyone a favor and just give up.”  </p><p>Standing back up she turned away and the four of them began to walk away from him disappearing the further they got.  </p><p>I’m sorry!” Erend cried after them. “Don’t leave me, please, I’m sorry!”  </p><p>He cried into the darkness of his cell, screaming for them to come back for what seemed like hours until another wave of hallucinations assaulted his mind. At first the hallucinations were wonderful and only ended in a rain of fire and heat. But the more he was given whatever drug they were dosing him with the more malicious the visions became. This time he was bound and gagged outside the entrance to Meridian. Aloy stood before him.  </p><p>“Take him away,” she was wearing Oseram armor she led the vanguard now, he would have thought it attractive if it weren't for the situation.  </p><p>Hands grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him up into a cart with iron manacles to bind him to the back. He tried to scream and shout after her but the ball gag hardly even let any air escape his mouth let alone coherent words.  </p><p>She shook her head and turned away not even giving him a second glance, the people of Merdian who had gathered outside the city had begun to laugh at him, pointing. He looked down and he was suddenly naked in front of everyone, a gag in his mouth and a collar with an impossibly heavy chain somehow appeared around his neck. He hunched his body over trying to cover himself, his face flushed in humiliation, he couldn’t do much with bound hands.  </p><p>Her back was still to him as he was chained to the back of the cart, he cried and begged through the gag to make her notice him. She didn’t even acknowledge him, she just walked into the crowd of people still laughing and mocking. They came increasingly closer to him pointing and shouting, some began to pull valuables and payment out of their pockets to offer it to someone he couldn’t see. They grabbed at him, they fought over him, he shut his eyes. He wasn’t an object to be sold he wasn’t... he wasn’t... </p><p>Then everything was still again, silent, cold and wet.  </p><p>He opened his eyes, he saw different colors swim before his eyes, but he could make out the cell around him. Of course, he was still here he would never escape. How long had he been here anyway? The hallucinations were making it impossible to tell how much time had passed. How did he get here? Aloy didn’t give him over, she wouldn’t do that she couldn’t do that. Avad made it happen she just carried it out, a cynical voice in his head argued.  </p><p>Maybe he had been here for years already and he just couldn’t remember, maybe this was his life. Dammit why couldn’t he remember anything? Why did they give him over to these people? Was he that worthless to them? </p><p>Sadness washed over him as he curled into as tight a ball as he could and began to sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aloy ran after Yutuk, the woman was fast, Aloy had to give her credit for that. Within a half hour of running the three of them reached the mountain pass the hunters saw the convoy pass through. Due to the snow it didn't take long before they caught up to the group walking through a thin path between the mountains. Six people stood all chained together at the ankles and wrists in a line. Around them were a dozen guards heavily armored and huge.  </p><p>“They don’t look overly impressive, but they’re stronger than they look,” Yatuk warned as the three of them crouched behind a large rock, not far away at all from their target. “They also have no issue using the prisoners as leverage.”  </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Aloy said narrowing her eyes, she tapped her focus and her eyes widened. There was a name appearing above a figure, which meant her focus recognized him. Marching along in the line of prisoners was Varic, one of Erends vanguards. What was going on? </p><p>“We can take them,” Aloy said confidently nodding, there were only twelve of them and with Varic among them maybe they had a chance. With him it was only three against one, she liked those odds. She just had to get him a weapon. Reaching into her satchel she pulled out a bow, she would give Varic her spear if she had the chance, that was the only weapon she had on her that didn’t require reloading.  </p><p>“I’ll get as close as I can,” she said to the two Banuk. “I’ll try and take out a couple of the guards in the back, if I can I’ll get a weapon to my friend.”  </p><p>“You’re friend?” Yatuk asked quietly in shock.  </p><p>“Yes, he’s the second in the row, I see him. I don’t know why he’s here.” Aloy said not taking her eyes off her target. “I’m going in, watch me, when I'm exposed begin shooting.” She told them and quietly sped towards the group.  </p><p>Yatuk looked to her partner, he looked worried, he was younger-probably Aloys age if they were being honest- and not as confident as she was in his hunting skills. She nodded to him with a firm smile, he would do fine, he had no problem taking down an animal for food and evil humans were no different as far as she was concerned. He would be fine. </p><p>She shifted her gaze back down to Aloy who had begun crawling through the tall grass toward the offensive humans. In moment she would strike, Yutuk prepared her bow and drew back the string. Seeing her prepare her partner quickly followed, albeit nervously.  </p><p>The sun was setting over the mountains which meant the cover was good, Aloy thought as she crawled impossibly close to the first guard. He didn’t stand a chance when she pulled herself up, placed a hand over his mouth, and pushed her spear through the middle of his back. She looked at him for only a moment as she led him silently to the ground, she didn’t feel bad, slave traders deserved it. People weren’t property as far as she was concerned.  </p><p>The next guard was simple as well, it wasn’t until the third when he noticed his two comrades were missing the trouble started. Two down, ten to go, they could handle this or rather, she could handle this.  </p><p>She killed the next one quickly enough, he was still surprised but at that moment she blew her cover and it was hand to hand from then on. Arrows began flying from the mountain cover in their direction as Aloy fought the nine remaining guards.  </p><p>The prisoners ducked in cover where they stood, all except one, but he was having trouble standing since he was chained to the others. “Aloy!” He cried out. </p><p>She looked up, Varic was ready, she tossed her spear in his direction praying that one of the other captives weren’t going to suddenly stand and be decapitated. Luckily he caught it with ease despite his restrictions. He began lunging the weapon forward stabbing any bit of guard that came within range of his limited motion. </p><p>The arrows flew above her head and around her body, but she trusted her companions, she had to. She watched as Varic stabbed a guard in the leg just as an arrow pierced the man in the back. He fell down, Varic was instantly reaching out to pull a ring of keys from the guards pocket. Triumphantly he began to unlock his chains and truly join the fight. When he was finished, he quickly handed the keys off to the next prisoner instructing them to free themselves. They fumbled with the keys, their hands were cold and numb if not also injured from their ordeal.  </p><p>Aloy knew they had the slavers now, she watched as one more enemy went down due to an arrow in the neck. They only had four left now, but they had heavy armor and weren’t going down easy. One of them tried to grab one of the prisoners to use as a shield. Quickly Aloy shot the man in the right eye, just in between his armor mere inches from the poor womans face as she wailed in terror. Even Aloy had to admit that was a lucky shot. </p><p>A few minutes later they had killed the last armored enemy, he fell hard to the ground hard in front of Aloy as she stood slightly out of breath. It was only a moment before she gathered herself and ran to Varic who kneeled on the ground in obvious exhaustion. </p><p>“Varic!” She shouted as she ran over and kneeled down into a slide expertly arriving at his side in the snow. “Are you hurt? What happened? Does anyone know you’re here?” </p><p>Varic nodded, holding his hand up, he was too tired from the fight to talk right now he needed to catch his breath first. “I’m fine,” he breathed, he was obviously not. He was obviously weak and injured but he was able to fight so he couldn’t have been to bad off. “But Aloy...” He coughed before he could continue.  </p><p>She could hear the concern in his voice. “Varic what happened?” She repeated. </p><p>He cleared his throat, “its Erend, Aloy, he’s back at the camp with the slavers. We have to get back.” He managed to say in one long breath before he continued hacking into his arm.  </p><p>Aloy stared at him, she couldn’t' believe what she was hearing. She didn’t notice the two Banuk coming up behind her, she was too busy processing what just happened. Erend was with slavers? Her Erend? Yutuk placed a tentaive hand on her shoulder, she barley registered it.  </p><p>“Aloy?” She asked.  </p><p>“I have to go.” She said and began to turn away to leave.  </p><p>“No, wait!” Varic called out. </p><p>Aloy turned around. “I have to get Erend!” She cried like it was obvious.  </p><p>“Do you even know where you’re going?” </p><p>“Snow tracks,” she replied. </p><p>“You won’t always be in snow,” Varic reasoned. “It’s a three days walk from here to their camp, I walked it, I know where I’m going for the most part.” </p><p>“The most part?” Yatuk asked.  </p><p>Varic nodded, wincing slightly at the pain. “I had a bag over my head for about half the journey, they don’t want us to know where we were being held. But I think I could find it again if I tried. We just have to travel through the mountains to the other side.”  </p><p>Aloy nodded looking down the snowy path, it was a long walk through the mountains, or she could try and go around. She could find a mount and try to gallop the whole way; it would probably take about the same amount of time by the time she found a mount and got there. She was better off going through the mountains.  </p><p>“Let’s go back to the encampment first,” Yatuk suggested, Aloy glared, she couldn’t go back to the camp not while Erend was somewhere out there missing. “We can gather more information from your friend, while he rests and eats. We can have the healer look at him before morning. Then we can go on with our journey in the daylight, when it isn’t so cold and dangerous. Besides,” she gestured to the other freed prisoners. "We have to bring them back to shelter and find their homes."  </p><p>Aloy wanted to argue but she couldn’t logically think of a reason Yatuk was wrong. It was already getting dark, the air was getting so cold even breathing hurt her lungs. The mountains were dangerous at night in the dark, and Varic was her guide he needed rest. He had been walking for three days away from the slave camp. He must have been exhausted.  </p><p>Three days. She was three days away from Erend. But what already happened to him in those three days, or longer? How long were they there before Varic left him? She suddenly realized how foolish it would have been to run off and how little she really knew. Tonight she would find out, when Varic was being looked over by the healer they would talk and in the morning they’d be on their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She walked through the dark and damp cavernous tunnels with ease, she knew the halls well, this had been her home for years. She slowed as she reached her destination, her jagged nails scratching along the stone as she came to a stop to alert Arrok of her presence.  </p><p>“I would hope you have only good news for me.” Arrok said in a bored tone not looking up from whatever he was doing with his back turned to her. </p><p>She smirked, she didn’t miss the man being pulled out of the tunnel kicking and screaming, she didn’t want to think about what he told her chief. “Of course I do,” she cooed gently. “I know more of the vanguard man.”  </p><p>He turned around with interest, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“They certainly are women he speaks of,” she said smiling and exposing broken rotting teeth. “The woman Ersa is dead, he screams he didn’t save her, how it’s his fault.” She pouted mockingly. “It’s his sister, I’m sure.”  </p><p>“Perfect, and the other?” </p><p>“A woman,” she began to play with Arroks long dark hair almost hypnotically as she pulled a small vial from her pocket and took a long inhale from the fumes after uncorking the small container, afterwards she let out a breathy laugh. “I’m not sure,” she almost sang closing her eyes and feeling the drugs effect. “They’re close, sister or lover... it doesn’t really matter in the end. There’s also another, he speaks of the Sun-King sometimes, like they’re friends.” </p><p>Arroks brow furrowed in thought at that and after a pause that lasted over a minute he continued quietly. “You can begin now.”  </p><p>A wicked smile spread across her features. “I won’t disappoint you.”  </p><p>This time he turned and smiled possessively at her. “I know you won’t, you’re my best girl.” He caressed her jawline.  </p><p>She smiled and laughed manically before quickly running off into the caves.  </p><p>Arrok smiled, she truly was one of his best creations.  </p><p>Erend sat in his cell, cowering as far into the corner as he could push himself. The drugs seemed thin in his system, but that was probably compared to how he had felt recently, which was completely incoherent and blurred so maybe he wasn’t as sober as he thought. The world was still tilting if he moved too much, he still felt like he heard voices right beside him, like Ersa, Varic, Aloy, mostly Aloy... but when he turned his head he always found himself alone.  </p><p>He was always alone, no one was coming for him now, he was sure he had been here a long while. He didn’t know if his system was getting used to the drugs, like it did with the alcohol he drank, but the doses seemed less now. Like they were just keeping him in a stumbling drunken haze, something he knew all about unfortunately.   </p><p>He hung his head and suppressed another sob, he was trying so hard, why did they leave him? He was trying to get his drinking under control, he hadn’t blacked out or forgotten the evening-for the most part- in weeks. He was leaving the tavern to get home for an early sleep, and so what if he took one or two more shots of the strong Oseram liquor before bed? It helped him fall asleep fast. He needed to stop waking up from nightmares of his sister dying in his arms and nothing else was working.  </p><p>But now that’s all he saw, it seemed that’s all his mind could show him, images of his sister dying in his grasp. In his dreams-or maybe they were hallucinations- he sat with her in his arms for hours, he felt her grow cold and stiff, he watched her decay, and sometimes her dead body would wake and begin screaming at him. Every time this happened he crumbled into a mess of heaving and violent sobs, he didn’t want to disappoint her but it seemed that was all he did. He belonged here; they were right to send him away.  </p><p>He was huddled in his corner trying to forget the world when he heard a whisper at his cell door. He didn’t look up, he thought it was a hallucination, they were all hallucinations.  </p><p>“Vanguard!” The voice whispered in an urgent tone.  </p><p>Erend opened an eye and looked up above his arms, there was a woman sitting on the ground outside the entrance of his cell clutching the bars, he didn’t even realize the door had opened. Was he that out of it?  </p><p>Once he met her gaze she smiled, her teeth were dark and broken, “I can help you, I got the keys, I can help you escape, if you let me.” She held up a heavy ring of keys and jingled it lightly.</p><p>Erend narrowed his eyes and thought this could be an opportunity to escape, even if he had been here for years, clearly so had she. Could this be his chance? He tried to speak, his voice was so damaged from screaming he could barely form words. “How..?” he managed to croak. </p><p>She seemed to understand. “They underestimated me,” she giggled, clearly she was a little unhinged but he wasn’t going to start judging his savior. Maybe this is what happened what you got drugged too often, he thought, he was glad he was getting out now while he still had his mind. “I’ve been down here forever, I keep saying no, no, no, this isn’t real you’re all tricksters and liars and they’re all out to get me,” she looked at him knowingly. “Just like they’re all out to get you, don’t trust people here,” her eyes darted around the cell but she seemed to gather herself within seconds. “I knocked him on the head with my chains,” she giggled again wiggling her empty wrists in front of him. It didn't look like she had any markings from shackles but she pulled them away before he could actually tell.  </p><p>Knocking a guard unconscious with chains could be... possible. He thought. “Okay,” he agreed, he didn’t see another option. What did he have to loose, who was he to deny someone trying to free him? Even if she seemed a little questionable, she was a victim just like him. He cringed at the thought of him being a victim like this. The thought of himself as insane as she was and the image flooded his minds eye, laughing with broken teeth screaming nonsense. He pushed the thought away.</p><p>“I know how to get out, come with me?” She asked motioning to the door.  </p><p>He nodded weakly. “Yeah, okay,” he said in something hardly even a whisper.  </p><p>She looked almost sinister as she began freeing his wrists and ankles almost too expertly, maybe she had just been here a long time, Erend thought.  </p><p>When she was done she took a step back. “Do you need help?” </p><p>“Please?” Erend asked reaching a hand up, she seemed to be in better shape than him, he wondered what her torture was to keep her this strong?  </p><p>She took his hand, scratching him with uneven nails as she pulled him up on his shaking feet, he immediately fell towards the wall. But through the drugs a feeling deep down pushed him forward and he crawled along the wall, he ignored the feeling of dread that began to form deep in his gut alongside the desire to escape. The woman followed next to him, watching him move but offering no help. She was a twig anyway; she couldn’t be much help to his heavy frame.  </p><p>When they arrived at the door he reached out and grabbed the cold cell bars as support, everything ached, the world was spinning but he needed to get out. The muscles in his arms burned with exertion and his legs felt like they would give away at any moment. But, this was his chance, maybe once they got back to Meridian-if Aloy and Avad didn't hate him- they could try and rehabilitate her.  </p><p>As he turned the corner he only made it a couple steps before he saw boots on the ground in front of him, the iron covered toes tapping lightly on the wet stone floor. He froze, slowly he lifted his exhausted gaze to see Arrok staring at him with clear displeasure, a nasty sneer appearing on his lips. The woman moved to stand beside him giddily smiling, playing with her rats nest of hair, and Erend felt a hard pang of fear and betrayal in the pit of his stomach.   </p><p>“Slaves aren’t supposed to run away,” Arrok said angrily clenching his fists at his sides.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I kinda worked myself into a corner with the Banuk and bumbled my way through the early bits of the chapter, sorry about that, but I didn't want a whole lot of Banuk exposition going on. We are here for one reason and that's to hurt Erend, poor baby. </p><p>I also worked myself into a corner concerning some of the early bits of the story, now that its getting more filled in I'm realizing the early chapters could do with a rework. Is this why authors finish a whole story before publishing it? Huh, go figure. So I'm going to go back and smooth some stuff out, but it shouldn't matter that much as far the future of the story goes. It'll just make it smoother to read, if anything changes the outcome I'll make sure I mention it. </p><p>Also short chapter, lets gets back to Erend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aloy was up before dawn despite going to sleep well past midnight, but she was hardly able to shut her eyes. She mind just kept whirling with images of Erend getting whipped and beaten. Varic told her everything he saw, but the last thing he knew he was left hanging from the pole barley conscious, Varic never went back to see him again since he was sold with the others.  </p><p>She wondered what happened after that, it had been days already. He could already be sold and be marching away from her. But would he even make that journey with an injured back like that? They had to let him heal first if they were trying to sell him for a decent price –she cringed at the thought. They would have to travel through the mountain pass as fast as possible, Varic wasn’t terribly injured, but she wasn’t going to let him slow her down.  </p><p>Yutuk was going to accompany the former prisoners south to the Hollow Fort Settlement, the Nora had taken it over after it was liberated. They found out one of the prisoners was Nora, with luck she could convince her kin to help the others. If not, Yutuk was willing to act as guide and take them closer to the Sundom. Aratak was willing to send a couple of his warriors to accompany out of respect for Aloy, he had been trying to hinder the slave trade for months, one more thing that could be accomplished with the help of Aloy. </p><p>She thanked Yatuk for her help, collected her provisions, then her and Varic headed out into the cold mountain pass. He was moving thankfully fast, she asked him why Erend got beat so badly and Varic came out with only a black eye and some minor bruising. He said it was because he complied, but Erend kept acting exactly like Erend and kept fighting back. It wasn’t entirely his fault, they had a number of drugs on them and Erend became a victim of the mild altering substances. Varic wasn’t sure what kind or what they were made of, but they made Erend confused and lash out. He even thought Ersa was alive at one point. Aloy felt a sharp jab in her heart at that. She was there, she knew the pain that must have caused him. </p><p>They had to spend one night in the pass before they reached the other side, Aloy was crushed. She knew the chances of them making it all the way through were slim, but she could still hope. They found a small cave opening and were able to make a small fire from the dried twigs nearby. </p><p>Varic opened his satchel and pulled out their rations, he kept a close eye on Aloy. She was sitting beside the small fire staring into it... unblinking.  </p><p>“Aloy,” he called gently.  </p><p>She jerked out of her thoughts and looked at him.  </p><p>“Here,” he reached out and handed her a small section of dried meat.  </p><p>She took it but didn’t eat it, she just stared at the food. “I wonder how long its been since Erend ate,” she mumbled.  </p><p>“Don’t think about it,” he tried to say. </p><p>“How can I not?” She interjected. “How can you not?” Her voice rose in frustration, since Erend had taken control of the Vanguard Varic was his second in command, how could be be so... uncaring?   </p><p>“I am.” He answered.  </p><p>She took a breath and calmed herself, Varic was always the cool and collected type from what she knew of him. Which honestly wasn’t a lot, she only ever exchanged a handful of words with him before, but Erend spoke highly of him. Apparently, they’d all known each other since childhood. Aloy wondered what it was like to play with children like that, Erend replied they didn’t do much playing. The Claim was a rough area to grow up and besides that he mostly got picked on by Ersa and Varic since he was younger. She laughed, having trouble imaging Erend as a scrawny kid getting teased.   </p><p>“I just need to know he’s okay,” she said softly. </p><p>He nodded looking down at the meager dinner in his own hands. “We should be back tomorrow night if we keep a steady pace, we’re almost through the mountains. I know their camp is in the mountain cliffs north of Free Heap but I’m not sure where, I had that bag over my head the whole time, they only removed it once we were in the pass.” </p><p>“Then how do you know?” </p><p>“When we left the camp we had to travel along the edge of the mountains until we reached the pass, it wasn’t long, but when the wind blew a certain way I could smell the coke in the air from the forges. An Oseram never misses that smell.” </p><p>Good, she thought to herself. If Free Heap was nearby maybe Petra could be of some assistance later on, she knew the metalworker would be more than willing to lend a hand.  </p><p>“Eat, get some rest,” Varic said. “We’re leaving at dawn.”  </p><p>“Or sooner?” Aloy asked. </p><p>He nodded, “As soon as the sky begins to turn blue with the early morning we can leave.” He agreed. “But not before then, it gets cold in the middle of the night here.” He knew Aloy was smart and strong but she was also, what, nineteen? She still needed some guidance and Varic was more than willing to offer that. She reminded him of Erend at that age- not long after Erend joined the guard when he was still headstrong and foolish.... Or rather, she still reminded him of just... Erend. They were such a match, Varic could see it, even if they had trouble admitting it themselves. He had to admit, watching them flirt was a show, he wasn't sure either of them even knew what they were doing.</p><p>Aloy nodded. She laid on the bare ground beside the fire, by morning it would be extinguished and they would on their way to find Erend. Sleep took her away quickly. She didn’t get much the previous night, but every single dream she had tonight was plagued by nightmares of Erends screams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think its pretty clear I'm just going with the punches on this story. My brain is also causing me to not want to make longer chapters that include other characters after I've decided if its an 'Aloy' or 'Erend' chapter, so I apologize for that. But I really couldn't think of more for this chapter other than repetitive dream sequences or shit that went too far, so short chapter here. </p>
<p>There are hints of rape in this chapter, only mentioned, not detailed. Not Erend. But it's there, this is just a warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only sounds around him were the occasional screams of the other prisoners while they got abused by their captors. The rest of the time it was just quite sobbing, faint water dripping, or nothing. Erend was getting so tired, he was hanging from the ceiling from chains stretching his arms above his head. Thankfully they gave him enough room to stand, not enough room to sit or kneel, so he was left with most his weight pulling on his hands and wrists anyway.  </p>
<p>He was unconscious for a while due to the beating he received after his ‘recapture’, if that was even the word to use since he never even got close to escaping. He was never going to leave with her she was a trick, he realized this as soon as he saw Arrok looming above him. He should have paid more attention to the signs, he noticed them but he ignored them because he was desperate. He was supposed to deny the help and willingly stay a prisoner, that was the mind game they were trying to pull on him. They were trying to make him realize his choices, he could comply to their torture and be sold and possibly never be found, or he could keep fighting and either die or loose his mind. But he refused to believe they were his only options, he had to keep holding on, somehow Aloy would find him. He would just have to pay more attention in the future to anyone who tried to help him, if any help even came that is. The longer his stay here lasted the more his hope dwindled. He had no concept of time anymore, but without the drugs muddling his system he was sober enough to realize he couldn’t have been here years or even months, among other clues, his beard and hair hadn’t grown out. Avad had to of sent out the other vanguards to search for them, word had to of spread by now, maybe even Aloy knew. She had her ways of finding things out. He didn’t tell anyone where she was headed, it seemed private and he felt special knowing things other people didn’t.  </p>
<p>But now he wished he told someone, they could have sent her a message and she could use that Focus of hers to find him like she found Ersa. She was amazing like that. </p>
<p>He let out a long dull groan as he shifted his weight to try and relieve his wrists, but the motion just caused more pain to rippled through his body. He forgotten what it was like to exist without pain anymore, from time to time it would subside and it was like nothing was wrong. But the moment he moved everything exploded and tears would spring into his eyes. He felt one slide down his cheek now, cutting its way through the blood and grime that marred his face.  </p>
<p>“How are we feeling, vanguard?”  </p>
<p>Erend didn’t have to look up to see who was approaching him, he knew his torturers voice all too well.  </p>
<p>“I could do for a pint of Scrappersap,” Erend croaked out best he could.  </p>
<p>He expected the hard punch to the side of his face, one of his teeth in the back became loose as blood filled his mouth. He aimed for Arrok and spit at the man, only managing to get a few flecks of blood on the older man. But Erend was pleased anyway.  </p>
<p>The slaver leaned in close. “You’re proving to be more trouble than you’re worth,” he hissed and reached into a pouch at his side to pull out a rag, Erend knew exactly what this meant, but what could he do about it? “We’ll just have to keep you down until your mind begins to melt. I’d prefer you not be driven mad, I get more for a slave who hasn’t been damaged in the brain, but at this point I’m willing to cut my losses.” He said gruffly holding the rag over Erends mouth as he struggled. “So what will it be? Keep fighting and loose you’re mind, or give up and loose you’re mind? Which is it?” He smiled with disgusting yellow and brown teeth.  </p>
<p>Erend tried holding his breath as long as he could and he attempted to pull his head away, but after only a few seconds he was forced to inhale, not having the strength to fight back for long. Almost immediately he felt the floating sensation of the drug take hold, the rag was taken away, the dose was smaller this time. He wouldn’t pass out, but the visions would take over his sight. This time they could leave him hanging from the ceiling during the hallucinations, not giving him the ability to crawl away from the invisible monsters.  </p>
<p>A woman's scream echoed around the dungeon. Erend looked around panicking, the drug was making him paranoid and frightened quickly, although he had good reason to be. He heard a man laugh deeply, and she began wailing in agony. </p>
<p>Arrok huffed a laugh and got uncomfortably close to Erends face. “I don’t like it when my men take advantage of the merchandise on the ground level, they’re still worth top dollar up there, but down here its fair game to anyone who wants it. You too, don’t think being male saves you.” He grinned, slapped Erend fairly lightly on the cheek and turned around leaving Erends terrified mind to whirl around the new information he was just given. </p>
<p>The woman continued to cry and scream at her captor until her sobs became nothing more than small whimpers in the dark. But Erend didn’t notice, the screams and cries in his head continued throughout the night, soon his own voice accompanied them as the visions became too frightening to handle any longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was vaguely inspired by a fic I read somewhere on here, or maybe it was a chapter in a fic. I don’t remember, I just know it involved Erend working the forge and I liked that imagery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was over halfway through its journey in the sky as Aloy and Varic approached the end of the mountain pass. She sighed in relief as she shrugged off a layer of her furs, abandoning them on the path, she wouldn't need them any longer where she was headed. Soon they would be entering the Sundom and it would become increasingly warm.  </p><p>Varic was traveling well as far as she could tell, he needed to break occasionally for five minutes or so, but he pressed on despite the obvious pain he was feeling. She couldn’t blame him; he hadn’t had a proper sleep or proper healing since his ordeal. Everything was so rushed so they could leave, she was becoming worried he wouldn’t make the remainder of the journey, but she needed him, he was the fastest route to the slaver's hideout.  </p><p>“Wait.” She heard her companion sharply say.  </p><p>“What?” She drew her bow in instinct. “Glinthawks?” They came across a few along their journey, but nothing she couldn't handle fairly quickly.  </p><p>“No, we didn’t go this way.” </p><p>“What? It’s the only way?” </p><p>“No,” he shook his head and began looking around the area. “I remember this, we came out of a small cave opening, we didn't come through the main pass entrance.” </p><p>She nodded and began helping him hunt despite the fact she had little idea what they were searching for or exactly where. She found herself almost one hundred yards away when she heard Varic shout for her, his yell echoing off the mountain walls.  </p><p>She sprinted toward him as fast as her legs would take her, the snow wasn’t an issue anymore, thankfully. Hey had traveled far enough south for the melt to begin, but there was still a couple inches of meting slush on the ground. She felt herself almost slip as she ran and turned it into a slide to catch her footing, she regained her footing and reached Varic in a matter of seconds.  </p><p>“I found it,” he said before she had the chance to ask, it was a small opening in the side of the mountain, easily overlooked if you looked at the rocks in the wrong direction. “It’s here, I remember climbing over some rocks at one point this must be it. Not long after they took off our blindfolds and we were in the pass.” </p><p>Aloy nodded and the pair ran through the incredibly narrow pathway, occasionally they had to go one at a time and sideways to squeeze through the small passages.  </p><p>The reached the opening within an hour and Aloy found herself high up on a cliff on the very edge of the Sundom. She very well could have ran over the edge of the cliff if she wasn't careful when running out. “This is their route; we should be careful in case they come by here. We don’t have much cover.” She said kneeling down and examining the pathway before her, it was well traveled, but clearly difficult to be seen from ground level.  </p><p>“It is, I can smell the coke from the forges of Free Heep.”  </p><p>Aloy sniffed the air, she didn’t smell anything unusual. “What does it smell like?” </p><p>Varic suppressed a smile, it didn’t seem right to smile in these times. “Like home, you’ll learn it if you hang around the forges enough. It’s such a heavy smell in the air...” He trailed off. </p><p>She did know the smell he was talking about, but she only smelled it once she was in the smithy of Meridian, where half a dozen smelters, anvils and fires were constantly being burned and used. She closed her eyes and for a moment allowed herself to be lost in the memory. </p><p>The armor wasn’t that heavy, but she didn’t realize when it wasn’t being worn it would be so bulky. She purchased her first set of Oseram armor from a merchant and to her chagrin the stomach plate and straps were slightly off sized, she got the smallest size the merchant had to offer but she had such a lean figure compared to Oseram women the armor still didn’t fit right. So here she was with all of her newly purchased and shining armor all wrapped up in her arms because she was having trouble folding it back into the wrappings it was sold to her in. </p><p>So when she stumbled into the smithy dropping several metal plates of her armor she didn't notice which smith had come to her aid.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she stammered gathering her armor from the floor. “I just need the straps tightened, all of them, just tighten.. All of them.” </p><p>She looked up into the amused grinning face of Erend. “Oh!” She exclaimed realizing it was him. “I didn't realize you... you craft?” </p><p>He huffed a laugh. “Everyone in Oseram does, I like donating at least a few hours a week to the forge. Even if its menial work, fixing too loose straps.” he smiled at her, helping her carry the armor to the table. </p><p>“You don’t have to if you have something better to do,” she blushed looking away to the other working smiths, any of them could have attended to her, but Erend did.  </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” she noticed he was only wearing a simple shirt and trousers with a leather apron over it, the shirts sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows to prevent getting too close to the flames. “I can fix your armor, I just need to take a couple measurement's,” he cleared his throat when he spoke.  </p><p>“Oh,” she said slightly surprised, though she wasn’t sure why, she’d had her measurements taken before so she could get well fitted armor. </p><p>“Just come this way, you need the stomach strap adjusted?” He clarified not meeting her eyes and biting his lower lip slightly.  </p><p>“Yes, and maybe the shoulders too?” She said following him deeper into the shop.  </p><p>He nodded and picked up a fabric tape measure. “Okay, well, I have to, uh, do this then.” he hovered above her waist for a moment contemplating his next move, not wanting to touch her inappropriately.</p><p>Aloy gave a small eye roll and took his hands in hers, wrapping them around her midsection taking each end of the tape measure with it, she felt herself grow hot. “Yeah, just that.” she stammered.  </p><p>“Oh that’s – ok, got it.” Erend croaked out as he removed the tape measure quickly and looking away. Fire and spit, she had an amazing figure. “That’s great, um, shoulders?” </p><p>He had to hold the tape measure across her chest, he was getting so hot. “Okay, got that one...uh, logged away,” he let out a nervous laugh as he individually took measurements of each of her biceps next. </p><p>“You can fix them?” she asked hopefully with a small smile, she was so beautiful when she looked at him like that, well, she was beautiful anywhere.  </p><p>“Oh yeah,” he breathed rubbing the back of his neck. “Just give me a few hours, I just have to cut the straps down and maybe refit the overall shape. The plate is wider than you are, uh, meet me at my house later? It’ll be done by dark, I can give it back then?” </p><p>“Perfect,” Aloy smiled and turned her back to walk away, she could hardly contain herself from grinning like a madwoman. Erend, in nothing but basic clothes and a heavy leather apron was the most attractive thing she’d ever seen. She ran away from the forge as quickly as she could and back to Olins home to think about her most recent thoughts. Erend was always there, whenever she needed help, he just seemed to appear and offer it. Even when it was something as simple as resizing her armor.  </p><p>She was pulled away from her memory as she finally smelled the smoke in the air, the wind must have shifted and now she was getting the direct scent of the forges. It wasn’t Erend always willing to help her whenever she needed now, this time it was he who needed her help and she was so close she could feel it.  </p><p>“Down this way, we climbed the cliff side right before entering the mountain pass. I’m not completely sure where to go from here, we weaved through so many paths.” Varic said sounded defeated.  </p><p>“That’s ok.” A lot replied landing the cliff edge below and activating her focus. “I think I know where to go.” The path was pretty clear before her, the blindfolded slaves made an obvious trail the focus had no problem catching. </p><p>She began running without consulting Varic, it was only a matter of time now. She just hoped he was still at the camp Varic left him in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erend was jolted awake by the rough handling of his body as he was being transported to a new location. He didn’t open his eyes and he tried not to move, but his captors must have noticed how tense his body became as the pain hit him once more in his awakened state.  </p><p>“He’s conscious.” He heard one of the men say as he slowly became aware of what was happening to him.  </p><p>He was being tied to something; he was laying on his back on something... warm, like a rock heating up from the sun. He tried to opened his eyes as he felt his wrists get tied down, but there was a blinding light that made him shut them immediately. His ankles were next, shackled down just like his arms, then they moved to his neck which at some point had acquired a thick and heavy collar he didn’t notice until now when it was being secured to the table underneath him. Panic welled in his stomach, he couldn’t even move if he wanted to now and he was too weak and too drug addled to even attempt at fighting.  </p><p>He tried opening his eyes again, the light was bright like before and he noticed how hot the air around him was, he heard the roaring of air as it hit hot coals to heat them. He knew these noises well, he grew up with them, he forced his eyes open and saw that he was only six or so feet away from a red hot coal bed. It was like a coal forge, but there were no anvils he could see. He closed them and forced his body to try and move again, he was so weak and it was so painful. He hadn’t eaten in days, and the only water he managed to drink was the possibly tampered water they offered him when he ate last, or the drops of water he caught in his mouth when he was alone in his cell for hours. That is, when he was sober enough from whatever they were giving him to realize he was dying of dehydration. But to be honest, he stopped caring a while ago. Part of him just wanted to give up and die already.  </p><p>He felt a presence hover above him and he tried to open his eyes once more, this time it was easier since the figure was blocking the bright coals. But the body was none other than his tormenter and Erend felt a tremor of fear run through him and his heart beat so heavy he felt like you could see it from the outside. </p><p>“You’re officially more trouble than you’re worth,” the dark voice of Arrok said, he could barely make out his features from the effects the drugs were still having on his vision, coupled with the blinding white light still appearing in his eyesight no matter how many times he tried to blink it away.  </p><p>What did that mean? Erend thought as his eyes flickered to the other man in the room. Did that mean they were just going to kill him now? Maybe that wouldn’t be the worst thing... </p><p>“You’re going to stay here,” Arrok began as he slowly circled around Erends bound body, “with me for a while until you’re too broken to fight back anymore. Then maybe I’ll sell you off to whoever is willing to pay for a broken minded husk of a man. But for now. You're mine, well, ours,” he motioned to the man behind him. “Everyone who calls themselves my ally, actually,” he smiled and paused at one of Erends ankles to tightened the already overly tight strap. “I can’t sell a slave who can’t cooperate long enough to even leave my compound. Which means this is your new home until you decide to be compliant. Now tell me, what are you?” </p><p>Erend was quiet, he shut his eyes, he wanted to just ignore the man until he went away.  </p><p>“Tell me what you are.” There was sudden heat close to his stomach and his muscles instinctively flinched away. “Tell me.” </p><p>You’ll be hurt either way, Erends mind told him, just say what they want to hear and maybe it’ll be less. So as much as he wanted to keep his mouth shut, the prospect of possibly hurting less won out in the end. “Sl..a..ve...” Erend managed to murmur through bruised and bloodied lips, his throat was so raw from screaming he didn’t even recognize himself.   </p><p>Arrok laughed and looked up at the other man who alco chuckled. “Well, well, maybe it won’t be so hard to break you down after all. If you’re so willing to accept your newfound enslavement, then you shouldn’t mind being marked.”  </p><p>His stomach dropped and his heart felt like it stopped beating, or maybe it started beating too much he couldn’t tell. He opened his eyes, it was easier this time but he still couldn’t look at the forge directly, he saw the man in the back walk forward with something in his hand. Arrok took the object from the man and brought it closer to Erend, it was then the Oseram man realized what it was. He felt his entire body tremble in terror as the realization of what would happen dawned upon him.  </p><p>It was a burning poker, no, a piece of metal it was shaped like something. He tried to crawl back as it neared him, but his bonds, exhaustion and other injuries made it impossible to do anything other than pathetically squirm on the table.  </p><p>Arrok played with him and casually swung the glowing brand back and forth. The hot metal brushed against his stomach leaving a large angry burn that soon grew into a raised blister, Erend moaned in response, he still couldn’t get a good look at the shape of the white-hot metal so he shut his eyes and tried to block out the pain. Arrok smiled and swung it again, carefully, this time brushing against Erends ribcage harder, almost knocking into him with the metal. It was like he swiped his melting skin away with the heat, Erend cried harder and tried to close his jaw or bite his tongue, anything to distract him from screaming he didn’t want to cry or act weak, but he couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>Erend felt the heat hover above his chest for a moment, it was so much heat, it felt like it was breaching his neck and arm. He opened his eyes but never managed to make out what the metal was shaped as before it was pressed into his chest right above his heart. He couldn’t stop the ear numbing screaming that came from him after that, the burn hurt so much, it felt like his entire body was igniting into flame. It lasted forever, pressed into him, melting his skin and causing irreversible damage to his body. The smell of burned flesh reached his nose and he felt like vomiting as the smoke made his eyes water and thick tears fall, or maybe that was because of the pain. He had no idea anymore; everything was a nightmare.    </p><p>“There you go,” Arrok said as he peeled the now dull red brand away from Erends body, he examined the wound almost hungrily, running his rough fingers over the abused and raw flesh, Erend cried out louder unable to stop himself even if he tried. “Now you’re mine, boy.” He chucked exposing his disgusting teeth and walked back to the hot coals throwing the brand back in. He began exchanging words with the other man but Erend couldn’t be bothered to pay attention, the pain was overwhelming and the knowledge of what just happened to him was horrifying.  </p><p>As he grew accustomed to the searing pain he tried to look down, but the collar around his neck was too thick, he couldn't see well below it or tilt his head in any direction. But he could just see in the edge of his blurry and dark vison nothing but dark red burns across the left side of his chest. A sob escaped his mouth and his closed his eyes, maybe this was the end for him, no one was coming. </p><p>He felt the familiar rag get placed over his mouth, he didn’t try and fight, he wanted to pass out and just sleep until death or his next bought of torture came. But he noticed as he willingly inhaled, it smelled slightly different, his eyes widened as he felt his heart begin to beat faster. His eyes grew wider as everything became brighter, the world around him grew and morphed before his eyes and the pain in his chest took over his entire body. </p><p>“He sleeps too much,” Arrok said disdainfully as he and the other man stalked out of the dungeon leaving Erend on the table afraid of invisible demons as he writhed in pain that was all too real. His voice was too broken to scream anymore and when he tried all he did was spit up blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to, he was so awake it was mind numbing, he felt everything tenfold. Any light blinded him, he couldn’t look to his left because the red coals left in the fire, they hurt his eyes so much they watered and he couldn’t stand to open them for a long while. Even the small rays of sun that glimmered through the few vents in the ceiling made him shut his eyes in pain. He couldn’t speak due to his damaged vocal cords; he could barely see through his swollen and beaten eyes not to mention the light sensitivity. He was too wired with whatever drug they gave him but not drugged enough to hallucinate and see visons anymore, it felt like he was just far too drunk now, like he would throw up any second.  </p><p>He just wanted to see Ersa again or Aloy, even if they were bereding him and telling him how often he messed up at least they would be here with him, comforting him so he wasn’t alone. He didn’t want to be alone here strapped to this table anymore. He was so close to giving up, why hadn’t anyone come for him yet? Once again, he wondered how long he had been missing, time was so confusing, he couldn’t see the sun set or rise. He was unconscious so often and every time he woke up he had no idea if he was passed out for ten minutes or five hours.  </p><p>A chill ran over his body as he laid still despite the coals burning only feet from him. He was so cold, from the dungeon atmosphere or maybe the torture he wasn’t sure, but it was just one more thing making his current existence a nightmare. He tried to move against the restraints but it was futile, he didn’t know what to do other than lay there and suffer and wait for his captor to return, but when he did Erend knew it would only bring more pain.  </p><p>Heavy footsteps came from his right and he knew what that meant, he held his breath and waited for the pain he knew would come.  </p><p>“Feeling better today?” He came up beside him. “More compliant?” </p><p>Erend was quiet, he didn’t even open his eyes.  </p><p>“Answer me.” Arrok commanded slamming his fist down on the table beside Erend who flinched violently. “Or I’ll heat that fire back up and brand every inch of your skin.” He said glaring down at Erend. </p><p>He opened his eyes and tried to swallow but it was so painful, his throat was swollen and now with the collar tight around his neck it was getting rubbed raw on the outside too. He opened his mouth a few times unable to talk. </p><p>Arrok bent down close and examined Erends vain attempts at speaking, it wasn’t anymore more than hoarse squeaks. The slaver began laughing. “Did you lose your voice?” He grabbed the vanguard under the chin roughly and held it so he had to look him in the eye. “That’s good, I’ve been getting tired of your howling. Shame I never got to hear you beg properly though, but that’s fine, I’d rather have a mute slave than a dead one.” </p><p>Then he began undoing Erends bonds to the younger man's extreme confusion. After a short moment every limb was free and the collar was unlatched from the table, it remained around his neck though. Erend laid on the table, terrified, confused and mute.  </p><p>“Go back,” Arrok said pointing to the corner of the room.  </p><p>Erend barley managed to move his head and eyes to look in the direction he was pointing, it was at the open door of a dirty and wet cell. </p><p>He shamed himself when his first thought was that he didn’t know if he had the strength to even get off the table and make it to his confinement, and not a defiant no. </p><p>“Get in your cell, or I’m going to pry your eye out with a hot poker, you don’t need both, boy. Now move!” His voice boomed. </p><p>Erend whimpered silently and slowly slid his body off the table limb by limb, it was so hard and so slow going. Arrok was watching him with a sickening expression on his face, he was enjoying watching him suffer and struggle. Soon enough all of his weight was over the edge, starting with his feet first, his body tumbled down to the ground. The impact was like a thousand needles slamming into him at once, he opened his mouth and let out an animalistic whine, it was all he could do.  </p><p>“Crawl,” Arrok growled down giving him a solid kick to Erends side.  </p><p>His body curled in on itself after the blow regardless if he wanted to or not, his breath shuddering and body visibly trembling. It wasn’t a hard kick by any means but there wasn’t a part of him that wasn’t bruised, broken or fractured so even the smallest touch or movement hurt.  </p><p>Displeased by Erends lack of so far success  Arrok moved to the fire and turned up the heat with the turn of a nob. As soon as Erend felt the temperature rise around him and the heat roar he tried to push himself forward. He didn’t want to start losing body parts, especially not his eye first via a burning poker. </p><p>Slowly he pulled himself along the ground, doing his best to keep his badly burned upper body from touching the ground. He was only mildly successful, the small burns on his lower abdomen scraped against the ground, opening any blisters or scabbing that had appeared since he received them. He managed to only touch his brand mark to the ground once, he laid there for as long as he dared resting after he did so... The pain was so intense he thought he was going to black out. </p><p>But the touch of a hot poker to the bottom on his foot made him cringe away qnd exploded his entire body in pain. He was forced to move the last remaining feet to his on personal dungeon cell.  </p><p>“That’s right,” Arrok cooed as Erends body collapsed to the ground inside the cell, his breathing labored and halting. “You see, things are already getting easier, I’ll have some men bring water down for you, you’ve earned it today. You went back to your cage all by yourself like a good boy. Cooperation earns rewards.” He sneered walking over to Erend, he touched his face and Erend tried to pull away but he grabbed him tightly by the chin so he couldn’t turn away. “Cooperate with me, boy, and it won’t get worse.” He then threw his head hard to the ground and walked away shutting the door loudly behind him and locking it with the master key he kept on his belt. </p><p>Erend laid there unmoving, they didn’t bind him this time, maybe they figured he was too weak to do anything to them. They were right. The crawl to the – well it was his cell, was arduous and painful. The time spent on the hard slab while he struggled didn’t help his still shredded back. Several of the bad lashes had broken open and started bleeding again, the various small burns he endured while he was tortured had long since broken open from his struggle and oozed blood and puss already growing infection from the harsh environment. He wondered if they would try and heal him again, he hoped not, he just wanted to close his eyes and never open them again.  </p><p>But what about Aloy? The thought persisted in his mind, she’s out there somewhere. </p><p>‘But she sent you here,’ his inner monologue argued with himself.  </p><p>That’s a lie! He screamed in his mind unable to do so verbally, instead a small whine escaped his lips.  </p><p>‘You saw it happen, you were taken away, Avad said you weren’t good enough.’ He could almost see a shadow figure pace around his cell arguing with him. </p><p>No, that’s not real. </p><p>‘Isn’t it? Look where you are? Do you really think you got ambushed and taken? Sure, maybe on your own you can’t do much, but you had almost a dozen vanguards by your side. There’s no way they would have lost that fight, unless they let you be lost. Unless Avad told them to lose you.’ </p><p>No they didn’t, Erend argued back and brought his hands up to his head digging his nails into his scalp, he felt like he was going insane.  </p><p>‘You are insane,’ the voice simply said. ‘And they did abandon you. That’s why Aloy isn’t coming and that’s why Varic was allowed to leave. How much time do you think has passed? Don’t you understand it’s been too long, or is your mind to lost to whatever drug they’re giving you to remember what time is anymore?’ The evil voice jeered in his mind.  </p><p>I can’t see the sun or the stars, I can’t tell. Erend argued to his mind.  </p><p>‘That’s right, because you’re constantly in a drug induced stupor. Last time you even inhaled that rag like it was your last breath. You’re starting to like it, you need it now, admit it.’ </p><p>No, he tried to retort but he felt like his own thoughts were getting washed away in the evil ones. His shoulders began to shake and he silently wept. </p><p>‘You can feel the dependance, it’s okay, sleeping or being too insane to remember is better than actually living through it, right?’ </p><p>He shook his head despite the pain. All he could think in response to the mocking tone was to start thinking ‘no’ over and over again to try and force the voice out of his mind. He knew there were worse fates, but the more he thought about it the more he realized his would soon become the worst he could imagine.  </p><p>His cell door opened after a time and a man walked in, Erend didn’t look up at him, he only tried to push himself away from the stranger. Though he hardly managed to move a few inches, not only did he lack the strength but now his whole body was stiff and going numb from not being active for so long and laying in such an odd position.   </p><p>The man seemed to find his fear amusing and fake lunged at him only to stop suddenly, only moving a foot or so. He laughed when Erend ducked his head down and covered his face, whimpering in his broken voice.  </p><p>“You even sound like an animal,” the man chortled as he dropped a water skin to the ground in front of Erend who flinched at even that movement. He laughed again, shaking his head and left the cell closing it hard behind him.  </p><p>He was still for as long as he could stand it before he slowly and shakily reached out a hand toward the water skin. He was so thirsty; he didn’t care what they might have spiked it with. After an agonizingly long time his fingertips managed to brush the leather, his chest was lying flat on the ground now, his burn was pounding with his heartbeat against the cold stone.  </p><p>A couple more inches and he was able to loop one of his fingers around the strap, it felt so heavy but he could tell it wasn’t even half full. He dragged it closer and used his other hand to open the stopper on it. At first he couldn’t do it and all hope at getting something to drink was lost, but then he felt the cap give way and he was able to lift it to his mouth.  </p><p>The water tasted rancid; it burned his tongue more than any alcohol ever did. He swallowed it because he was so desperate, but he hesitated before taking another gulp. Not only did he feel his stomach revolt at the sudden incoming of anything in days, but the taste was almost impossible for him to stomach. </p><p>He tipped the water from the skin and even in the dark with the distant torch light he could see the water was tinted another color. He went to drop it so the foul liquid ran onto the ground, but he hesitated. He was so thirsty, he was already drugged, what was the difference? </p><p>I don’t care, he thought as he put the skin to his mouth once more and drank another gulp of the liquid that couldn’t be described as water anymore.  </p><p>Within minutes his vision swam and he felt like he was floating. He just laid there concentrating on every ounce of his pain as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling, the small metal grate above his head not even letting the smallest ray of through. It must have been nighttime.  </p><p>As he stared at the ceiling, he saw movement around the grate, he focused on it through half opened and blurry eyes. He was getting so used to seeing shadow monsters invade his vison he didn’t even react anymore; he was just so tired of fighting them. The grate seemed to open and he saw a black figure slip through and he could see the open sky above him. He didn’t care about the invisible creature anymore; he was seeing the sky for the first time in what felt like forever.  </p><p>“Erend?” </p><p>Was that him? Yes. That was his name, he concluded as he continued to look at the midnight blue sky in a glazed stare. He hadn’t heard anyone use his name in a while.  </p><p>“Erend, please.”  </p><p>A hand touched his arm and he pulled away tearing his eyes from the sky and shrinking his body away from the touch. Was it real? He couldn’t tell. He tried to use what little strength he had to cover himself. He tried to beg the figure not to hurt him but all he could manage were shattered gasps. He couldn't take any more pain he would do whatever they said, he just didn’t want any more pain.  </p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” the voice seemed to break into a gentle sob. “Erend please, its Aloy. Look at me.”  </p><p>Aloy. It wasn’t Aloy, she wasn’t coming and she wasn’t here. This was fake, it was a trick. No one was coming. He shook his head back and forth, but it probably came across more as a tremble.  </p><p>“Yes, it's me. Look, I can’t get you out now, I need to get reinforcements. Varic is on his way to Free Heep to get help from Petra and the other Oseram. Just hang on a little longer, I promise we are here, we just have to get you out.” She reached into her satchel and pulled out a water skin, it wasn’t the same as the one she saw on the ground next to him, but she hoped it was a close enough match to fool his captors. She took the one they gave him and replaced her own, she sniffed the mouth of the enemy's container and winced. It was defiantly spiked with machine oil, she knew that smell anywhere. “Just keep fighting, Erend. The water I gave you has medicine.” </p><p>In the distance they heard a cell door unlock and open, she began speaking extra quietly and with haste. “Please drink it. I have to go I can’t stay, Erend, please just keep fighting.” There was speaking in the distance, she looked over her shoulder at the noise for a second before looking back at Erend and uttering three desperate last words. “I love you.” She launched herself to the ceiling and climbing out the small opening she crawled inside through within seconds. The grate was replaced and his view of the sky and the woman he loved was gone.  </p><p>He never got to see her face, he wasn’t even sure if she was real or another hallucination. But he closed his eyes and let the tears fall, he didn’t want to hallucinate the woman he loved saving him, not after she gave him away to these people. Which in his drugged state he was only beginning to believe more and more.  </p><p>But fire and spit, he loved her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aloys POV is next, he's almost saved!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My dog decided he wanted cuddles while I was editing, so if there are any random capitalized letters placed in words or anything like that I apologize for his giant floof mittens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took them the better part of the day to find the right cave that entered into the compound and even longer for Aloy to climb the cliff face to the top so she had a bird's eye view of the operation, leaving Varic on the ground, hidden and waiting for her. It was a while before she climbed to the top, there were no ropes from previous climbs or convenient handholds for her to grab. They were smart when they picked this location, but they didn’t bet on someone like her.  </p><p>Finally she reached the top and looked down into the deep ravine. What she saw shocked her, dozens of people in cages, some of them being inspected by who she could only imagine were prospective buyers. She tapped her focus and began to scan for Erend, but she couldn’t see him, was he already gone? Panic began to well up inside her but she pushed it down and moved forward. She climbed down the inside of the ravine was easier than climbing the outside, there were more handholds and places for her to duck into if she saw someone glance up at the sky. </p><p>When she was about halfway down her climb and in a safe location she tapped her focus again. This time scanning every corner of the compound that she could see. She was about to tap it off when his figure caught her eye. He wasn’t in the above level; she didn’t realize there were lower levels but then again, she had no idea what she was dealing with at all. He seemed to be laying down on his side, there was another man next to him in the cell who was standing, but it didn't look like Erend was being hurt, at least not at this moment.   </p><p>The sun was beginning to set, working in her favor since there were more shadows to hide behind. She waited until the next set of slavers left with their purchases, she hated herself for not stopping them, but there were so many bandit slavers she knew even she didn’t stand a chance alone and against them. She only hoped that they could track down all the sold slaves and bring them back to their tribes and families. But she pushed that thought down and reminded her that she was here for one man and one man only right now.  </p><p>The bandits were beginning to turn into their makeshift homes for the night except for those scheduled to keep watch. She knew she could easily sneak around them, she was practically invisible at night and in her camouflaging armor. She jumped down to the dirt floor and kept her body low as she moved forward to the spot she saw Erends figure pop up on her focus.  </p><p>She couldn’t figure out how to get down below at first, there was no nearby entrance she could see without giving away her location. She activated her focus once more and examined the area. He was almost right below her, she was hidden against a wall in the darkness contemplating her next move when she saw the small ventilation grate in the ground. It was barley big enough for her body to squeeze through and she had to take off her satchel to fit but it would work. Before jumping she looked down through the bars.  </p><p>There he was, she felt like she could cry from relief, but the desperate situation she found him in made her want to cry harder. He was laying on his back, his head lolling back and forth, as he stared unseeingly forward directly at her but not seeing her. She noticed the water skin beside him, water slowly dripping from the mouth of it. He needed more water, she thought as she looked around. There had to be one somewhere around here.  </p><p>It didn’t take long before she spotted one sitting on a nearby table in a small hut that only had a roof and two walls. It was clearly just for the guards to take a break in. The skin on the table was empty but thankfully there was a barrel behind it, she tested it first to make sure but she was able to confirm it was water. She filled the skin and carefully made her way back to the grate sitting in the dirt, she looked down again to see Erend hadn’t moved, didn’t even look like he was blinking. Before she crawled down she pulled some medicinal herbs from her bag, chewed them for a moment before taking the chewed bits and shoving them in the mouth of the water skin. It wasn’t much, but it might help. </p><p>Silently she began to inspect the grate and how to remove it from the ground. She had to pull out her spear and dig around the edges a little since it had been so long since it was opened, but she managed after a few quick minutes. She looked down now that the grate was removed, Erend was looking at her but he still made no moved that he registered it. With one last look around she assured herself that there were no guards around her position and she slipped her body into the narrow hole.  </p><p>She was at his side in seconds, but he continued to stare at the grate, she looked up at it for a second. You could see the night sky practically glowing through the opening and she wondered how long it had been since he saw the sky.  </p><p>“Erend?” He didn’t move or acknowledge her, was he too far gone? “Erend, please.” She whispered desperately reaching out for him. </p><p>This was an incorrect move though, he flinched away so violently she thought for a moment she burned him somehow. He began to attempt to crawl away from her touch, whimpering to himself incoherently and curling his body inward, covering himself. </p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” her voice broke as tears began to fall down her cheeks. “Erend, please, its Aloy. Look at me.”  </p><p>He began to tremble which she soon realized was a jolty shake of his head. He was in such bad shape, she could see different colored bruises littering his body, blood covered him, and there was something on his chest she couldn’t make out in the darkness. She prayed it wasn’t lifelong damage.  </p><p>He didn't believe her words, he didn’t believe she was actually here, she realized. “Yes,” she said firmly,, pushing back the sobs. She knew that her time with him was limited and even if she was able to get him out with the constant guard presence, she knew she wouldn’t be able to carry him. “Look, I can’t get you out now, I need to get reinforcements. Varic is on his way to Free Heep to get help from Petra and the other Oseram. Just hang on a little longer, I promise we are here, we just have to get you out.” It was a lie about Varic, but she figured he needed some hope to hold onto, and the moment she saw the other vanguard she planned on getting him a mout and sending him to Free Heep anyway. If he rode a mount the whole way and ran he’d be there in no time to get help and hopefully Petra would send her fastest warriors with him back. They needed help now.  </p><p>He didn’t seem to respond to her words, so she reached out and took the nearly empty water skin. She could smell it immediately when she picked it up and cursed inwardly. She sniffed the opening to the container and her fears were confirmed. It was water laced with machine oil, that’s why Erend was acting strange, he was hopped up on the oil making him act crazy. She had seen the damage this stuff did first hand and she hoped he wasn’t too far gone to be saved.  </p><p>“Just keep fighting, Erend. The water I gave you has medicine.”  </p><p>There was a loud bang behind her, deeper in the cell. She turned around quickly to look, not seeing anyone yet but knowing her time was limited. “Please drink it,” she said beginning to back away from him. “I have to go, I can’t stay Erend, please just keep fighting.”  </p><p>She rushed to the wall where she could easily hoist herself up and vault herself through the opening above them. She looked at his broken form one last time, suppressing a sob in the back of her throat she opened her mouth for the last words she would say to him before she returned for the real rescue with Varic and hopefully other Free Heep citizens in tow. </p><p>“I love you.”  </p><p>Then she was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aloy had to hold back tears as she repelled down the side of the uneven cliffs and back to where she left Varic behind. The jolt she got when she landed caused several unshed droplets to falls from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before she turned around to face him and before he could even ask what she found, she began.  </p><p>“He’s not in good condition,” she could hear the tremor in her own voice “He’s hurt and drugged.” </p><p>“They drugged both of us when they captured us, then they gave it to Erend again after he didn’t cooperate.” Varic sighed sadly. </p><p>“Well, they’ve continued to give it to him, and...” she trailed off, uncertain if she should tell Varic what she knew about the machine oil or if the Oseram knew the effects.  </p><p>“What?” Varic prompted. </p><p>“They... They’re giving him machine oil, mixed in his water, and I bet that’s what they were making him inhale too.” Aloy said. “I’ve seen the side effects from too much, they’re not... good.”  </p><p>Varic nodded. “I’ve heard of people who get hooked on the stuff, they end up insane and wandering the Claim.”   </p><p>So they both knew the repercussions of too much machine oil. “You have to go back, we need more people to end this.” She said resolutely.  </p><p>Varics expression darkened. “Go back? I’m not going back without Erend, he’s like a little brother to me. I lost Ersa I can’t lose both of them, I have to get him out!” Aloy was silenced by his words, he didn’t express much of his worry vocally, let alone sound like he was moments from breaking down into sobs. But he composed himself after a moment and continued on. “We sneak in, we sneak out, Aloy. This place isn’t a fortress it’s a trading post,” he spat. “I bet they have multiple entrances-” </p><p>“This has nothing to do with if we can sneak in or fight our way in, I agree, we can find ways in. I already did. I’m saying this place needs to be taken down as soon as possible. We need an army to liberate those people, we can’t get them all out just the two of us.” </p><p>Varic paused for a moment, his mind had been so wrapped up in getting Erend out safely he hadn’t considered the other people trapped in there with him could be sold any day now, or any hour. “You’re right,” he said sighing. “Free Heep isn’t far, but will you be going in for him alone? You can’t carry him on your own.” </p><p>She shook her head, no she couldn’t lift him let him alone get him out of whatever small passage she would find inside. “No, but I’ll find the best way to get him out, I’m comb the area.”  </p><p>“Don’t go back in.” He said to her as he awkwardly mounted the broadhead. He had only done this once before and he didn’t like it then, and now that he wasn’t in the best of shape himself he hated it even more. “I don’t want to risk you getting captured, or possibly worse, seen. We don’t need them to know we’re onto them.” </p><p>She nodded, “I understand the risks, I won’t go back in.” She was pretty sure this was a lie. Of course, she knew what might happen if she ventured back inside the compound but she was quick and silent when she moved and if she found the right opening she could sneak in unnoticed. She could see where her enemies stood through walls, she would know exactly where to go and where to avoid. She felt as though Varic was underestimating her, even with the possible risks there was no way she could get caught.  </p><p>He glared for a moment. “You can explore the passages you find to make sure they're not a dead ends but please, Aloy, don’t go inside without someone to back you up. We can't risk him getting more hurt.”  </p><p>She sighed, she couldn't argue with that. “I won’t.” she said again, this time more convincing and truthful.  </p><p>“Alright, hopefully I’ll be back shortly, how fast do these things go?” He actually sounded quite nervous. </p><p>“Just kick it to make it go and pull back on the horns,” she demonstrated reaching up to the machine. “To make it go slow, you’ll be fine, just don’t stop.” </p><p>“I don’t plan on it.”  </p><p>She smacked the backside of the broadhead hard letting it charge off, she gave a small wave to Varic before turning around to gaze up the side of the mountain. She was too far away to see Erend through her focus and she hated that, she wanted to see him even if she couldn’t actually be beside him. She needed to know he was still holding on and what was happening to him. It couldn’t be too hard to find him, he had to be somewhat level to her in the cell he was being held. When you were inside the compound it had the appearance of being underground, but it was really just built into the deepest parts of the caves inside the rocks.  </p><p>There must be other ways to get in and out, secret passages in case of an attack or even some sort of water run off that was big enough for her to squeeze through, she just had to find one. She tapped her focus and began combing the bottom of the cliffs for any sign that someone had come from seemingly inside the rock.  </p><p>The sun traveled across the sky as she examined the ground and surrounding rocks, slowly making her way up the side of the cliff being mindful for anyone nearby, she didn’t need to be seen now scaling the side of the cliff. How would that go, she wondered, if she was seen? They wouldn’t know she was related to Erends rescue or the camps liberation. But then again, would they? She was well known, even if they didn’t know her face the red hair was a dead giveaway. They’d know who she was and that she had connections to the vanguard they kept prisoner.  </p><p>She needed to stay out of sight.  </p><p>“Aloy!” </p><p>Her eyes widened, so much for that. But she knew that voice, even reverberating and distorted as it echoed over the rocks. She positioned her footing so that she could balance herself and turned to look down at the newcomer. Her stomach gave a little flip, she didn’t realize she had gotten so far up, even after all this time of climbing when it was unexpected it still made her heart jump.  </p><p>There, maybe a hundred yards away down the cliff and off into the plains a little bit was Talanah, running almost full speed in her direction, her pony tail whipping behind her. </p><p>Shock gripped Aloy and she found herself abandoning her search and quickly making her way back down the rocks. She jumped down to the bottom a little more haphazardly than she normally would have and found herself tripping slightly, but she ran across the hardened sandstone nonetheless to meet her friend. </p><p>“Talanah! What are you doing here? H-how...?” She didn’t quite know what to ask, she was sure the word had gotten out that Erend and Varic were missing and other vanguard found dead. But how did she find them here, and so fast? </p><p>The other woman smiled in relief, she was so grateful to see Aloy, it meant half her hunt was over. “I’ve been scouting the area for days looking for signs of anything, then I found your furs abandoned at the base of a mountain near Free Heep, after that I saw someone riding a broadhead toward the encampment. I could see it wasn't you, but I figured there was no one else who could have commanded that machine. Who was that?”</p><p>"It was Varic." </p><p>Talanahs eyes widened in surprise. "Varic! He's alright? What about Erend?" </p><p>“You know what's happening?” </p><p>Talanah nodded her head. “The vanguards went missing when they went out on some scouting mission, I don’t know. The other soldiers went out to look and they came back with dead bodies and two missing men. I had to do something, Erend is my friend, I knew you left the city and you're our best tracker... I had to do something,” she repeated losing her train of thought for a moment before catching Aloy’s eye. “I was hoping I’d find you along the way.” </p><p>“You did, that’s good, because Varic and I found him.”   </p><p>“You found him!?” Talanah exclaimed. “Well, where is he? Why is Varic riding a broadhead to Free Heep? What happened?” </p><p>Aloy pointed toward the giant mound of rocks. “I'll explain everything, but Erend is in there, its slave camp and as far as I know he’s still inside. He's in chains trapped in the lower dungeons wounded, and drugged, we have to get him out.” Aloy finished suppressing tears from pooling in her eyes, she didn’t want to cry in front of Talanah. </p><p>But the hunter seemed to understand anyway, she placed a comforting hand on Aloys shoulder and pulled her into a half hug, they both observed the cliffs for a moment. “Have you found a way in yet?” Talanah asked quietly. </p><p>“Only from above, and we can’t get him out that way. I’ve been searching for an alternate way in for hours now.”  </p><p>“Then let me help you cut that time in half, two trackers are better than one.” She smiled reassuringly and the two women immediately began the search. Aloy felt a newly refreshed wave of confidence wash over her, maybe if they found the right way in they could both go together and pull Erend out without having to wait for Varic to come back. Erend couldn’t wait any longer as far as Aloy was concerned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>